Remember Me
by yure-chan
Summary: Kakashi lost his memory after coming in contact with a foreign substance during his mission. It is up to his friends and lover to help him regain the lost years. Will Iruka persevere or will he give up? Will Kakashi even remember him ever?
1. Chapter 1: Awry Mission

**Disclaimer: All characters in this story doesn't belong to me. Other than the plot, everything else belongs to Kishimoto-sama.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Awry Mission

Kakashi opened his eyes slowly. He had no idea where he was, except that there were trees all around. He was lying face down on the ground and it was getting cold and uncomfortable. Shifting a little and wincing at the stress that the action was adding to his already aching body, he tried to push himself off the ground.

And almost immediately, an unbearable pain shot through his entire body and he let out a groan of before giving up on that act and falling back into the dirty ground below. He closed his sharingan eye when he felt a pain throbbing and tried to swallow through his dry throat.

He was beginning to feel a little dizzy. It seems that the world around him is spinning. Or is it just him? Then, he heard the thudding of footsteps nearing him, but he didn't even have the strength to turn and see. And suddenly, someone was hovering over him.

Kakashi shifted his eye and looked up. It was a somewhat familiar face. But he can't remember where he had seen it before. The person was talking to him, and he can't seem to register anything. Two other people joined the one talking to him. He was getting irritated at the incessant talking. He just wanted them to leave him alone, so that he can rest and recover from the aches. And then, he felt himself being lifted off the ground – the slight action causing another flash of pain to course through him – before darkness gradually engulfed him.

=-=-=-=

Iruka ran through the quiet hospital corridors, desperately trying to get to where he needs to be at the soonest time possible. Sakura was following closely behind, a look of worry on her pale face.

"Iruka-sensei, this way." Sakura called when the academy teacher ran past an intersection. Iruka backtracked a few steps and followed after the pink-haired kunoichi who had taken the lead.

Sakura stopped at a door and slid it open tentatively. She swallowed hard and took a step in. Iruka stood outside the door, unsure for a moment before the girl in front start to beckon to him.

The chunin walked into the hospital room, surrounded by white walls and the smell of sterilizer. The sight itself was already depressing. He walked in further to be met by a hoard of shinobi, the Hokage herself and almost surprisingly, Ibiki, the head of ANBU torture and interrogation force.

Iruka swallowed dryly as he approached the bed surrounded by people. Having Ibiki here just doesn't seem to be as good news as he had hoped that it would be. One of the shinobi turned slightly when he heard the shuffling of footsteps behind him.

"Iruka." Genma greeted quietly as he moved aside slightly to allow the tanned chunin access to the pale body lying on the bed.

Iruka took in a deep breath as he walked over. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see the condition of the patient. The burning sensation hanging in the corner of his brown orbs stung him and tears were threatening to fall any moment he saw something that is out of place.

Before he could reach the bed, however, someone blocked his path. He looked up confused for a moment, as the person looked back at him with sympathy in her eyes.

"Iruka, I don't think you are prepared to see the sight before you. But I know you would want to. So, I just want you to know that he will heal. It will take some time, but he will be alright soon. Be patient, and don't take it too hard. He will be fine." Tsunade clapped a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Iruka licked his dry lips. Somehow, that reassuring statement just seems to add on to his fears. Just how badly had he been wounded?

Tsunade stepped aside and silently pushed him towards the bed. The moment Iruka saw the almost lifeless body lying there, he let out a sob.

Kakashi was still and his breathing was barely there. His heartbeat was weak and there were tubes inserted into his body, so many that Iruka didn't even bother counting. The countless machines beside the bed didn't help to allay the helplessness he was feeling. The jounin was wrapped in bandages all over that he looked almost like a mummy. There were bandages on his forehead, his neck, shoulder, chest and arms. Blood was seeping through some of the bandages, staining the white cloth into a horrifying red.

And that was all Iruka could see from the surface. He didn't even have the courage to lift the blanket and see what is underneath.

Iruka felt his knees suddenly go weak and he buckled for a moment, before he was steadied and held up by a pair of strong arms. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Kakashi had never even been badly hurt before, much less needing to be supported by all forms of machines. He felt the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. From beside him, he could hear Sakura sobbing quietly.

"Kakashi-sensei……"

"What happened?" Iruka asked hoarsely, as he turned to look at the person holding him up. "Asuma-san, what happened?"

Asuma opened his mouth, but no words came out. He closed it and turned away regretfully, refusing to meet the anguish in the chunin's brown eyes. Iruka scanned the pool of faces around him, looking for his other source of answer.

"Tell me. Genma? Anko? Raidou?"

All of them turned away and Iruka caught sight of unshed tears in the eyes of the usually unaffected purple-haired kunoichi.

"Someone tell me. Just what the hell had happened?" Iruka choked as his gaze rested on the still form on the hospital bed. A chair was pushed under him and he was pushed down onto the cushion seat. Kurenai knelt down beside him and took his shaking hand silently.

"He had been on a S-rank mission, part of the two-men team we sent out. They were ambushed on their way back and the search team found him injured and unconscious." A quiet voice came beside him. Iruka looked up into the pained eyes of his Hokage. "His other team member was dead."

"He had severe chakra depletion and his shoulder was dislocated. There were cuts, bruises and deep wounds all over his body. He was all bloody and weak when we found him, barely breathing." Asuma continued in a grave voice. "And his body seems to be under the influence of some sort of foreign substance."

"Foreign substance?" Iruka bit on his lips. He didn't know what was worse. The injuries or the unknown chemical running in the blood of his unconscious lover. Perhaps it was the combination of both that was making him so uneasy.

A nurse came into the solemn room and approached the Hokage quietly.

"Hokage-sama, here is the blood sample that you have requested."

Tsunade nodded and signaled for the burly man beside him to take it. Ibiki reached out his hand and took the capsule from the petite nurse, who retreated out of the room immediately. The tension in the room was almost suffocating.

"Run the necessary tests, Ibiki. And let me have the results as soon as possible."

The torture specialist nodded. He moved beside the dazed Iruka and gave him a comforting squeeze on the shoulder before heading out of the room.

"You guys should leave too. Kakashi needs his rest. Asuma, you can give me the report tomorrow." Tsunade said in a tired voice. The bearded jounin nodded, barely registering what she was saying.

"Can I stay?" Iruka whispered softly, his eyes glued to his lover. Tsunade looked at the depressed figure for a minute before she sighed in resignation.

"Yes. But don't tire yourself out."

Only when she saw the slight nod from her chunin did Tsunade finally turned and walked out of the room.

Kurenai whispered comfortingly into Iruka's ears before she stood up and looked at Asuma. The jounin nodded.

"We will come in tomorrow morning, Iruka." Asuma's voice was just as tired as Tsunade had sounded. "Take care of yourself."

Slowly, all of them filed out of the room, but not before giving the chunin some comforting words and gestures.

And then, when the door finally slid close, all that was left in the room was Sakura and Iruka.

"Kakashi-sensei will be alright." Sakura muttered, more to herself than a reassurance to her former academy teacher. Iruka just stared blankly without a word.

After a moment of silence, Sakura knelt down beside the chunin and looked into his face with a forced smile.

"Naruto will be back from his mission with Yamato-taichou and Sai tomorrow. I will come in again with them once they are back." She held onto her former teacher's hand in a tight grip, needing the comfort as much as he does.

"He will be alright. Kakashi-sensei has always pulled through the toughest situation. It won't be an exception this time."

Iruka finally turned and regard the young teen beside him. He gave her a weak smile.

"Thank you, Sakura."

The kunoichi nodded and stood up.

"Take care, Iruka-sensei." With that, she turned and walked out of the ward, giving Iruka some alone time with his lover.

=-=-=-=

Iruka swept the silver hair away from the sleeping face. The moonlight bathed down, making the pale face looked almost surreal. He reached under the blanket and gently lifted a hand into his, examining the wounds and being careful in his action, so that he doesn't aggravate any injuries.

Even the fingers were not spared. Iruka could have cried out in anguish if not for the fact that it was late at night and he was in the hospital. He shifted and sat on the edge of the bed, lifting the lifeless hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on the bandages. Then he reached up and pulled down the makeshift mask covering the mysterious man's lower half of the face, pressing a chaste kiss on the cold and chapped lips.

He pulled away, studying the multitudes of angry lashes covered by layers of white bandages and he felt his heart shattering into a million tiny little pieces. The tears rolled down his cheeks a second time that night as he placed his head beside the older man's on the pillow and drifted off into a fitful rest.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Lost Memories

**A/N: Thanks to XxxblackpearlxxX and Ryu Earth for the previous reviews. I'm glad you like this fic. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Lost Memories

Iruka trudged into the hospital room, the white walls and unnerving silence an almost familiar sight for him. Two weeks since Kakashi had been admitted into the hospital and he had been coming in faithfully every day, tending to his unconscious boyfriend.

He placed his bag down on the visitor's chair and shrugged his vest off, placing it together with his bag. He took the vase and headed to the bathroom, changing out the water and flowers in it.

Placing the fresh flora back on the bedside stand, he shifted and sat down on the edge of the bed, trailing his fingers down the pale face he knew so well.

Tsunade had worked overtime, getting her shinobi back into shape. The tubes and machines were gone, as were the bandages, except for a few in places where the wounds were more severe. The fresh scars were still clear though, imprinted on that pale skin, waiting for time to dissipate it. The bruises were fading and Kakashi wasn't looking as deathly pale as he did when he was rushed to the hospital two weeks back.

What comforted Iruka the most was that his lover was still alive and that he would be waking up soon. Though the chunin isn't sure when.

The silent sliding of the door made him look up. He smiled at the three new presences in the room.

"Iruka-sensei." Sakura greeted with a smile. She was dressed in her white hospital coat and holding a clipboard in her hand. Iruka stood from the bed and stepped aside, letting her do her usual checking on the jounin.

Naruto came up to stand beside him with a soft smile. Sai followed closely behind, nodding politely. The medic nin moved to check the IV drip hanging at the side and then the vital stats of the man as she jotted down notes on her board. When she was done, she walked over to the three standing at the end of the bed with a smile.

"He is doing well. His condition is stable and I'm sure before long, he will regain consciousness."

Iruka nodded as his eyes moved to the man behind her. "I know he will."

Naruto watched as his former teacher moved back to his position on the edge of the bed and took the pale hand in his, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. The blond boy walked over and stood behind the man.

"When Kakashi-sensei wakes up, I'm making sure that he buys us ramen for a month for making all of us worry about him like that." The boy scowled. Iruka laughed softly

"You won't have to wait long, Naruto. I'm sure he will wake up soon." Iruka's eyes shimmered with conviction as he looked at the genin. Naruto grinned, reflecting the same confidence back to the chunin.

Iruka turned back to the man as his grip on the hand tightened. And then, he felt a twitch in his hand. He stilled and his eyes slowly moved to his hand, the place where he felt the almost faint movement.

And his eyes widened in anticipation, as slowly but surely, the fingers in his hand began to move.

=-=-=-=

Tsunade read the report thoroughly. Her subordinate stood in front of her, arms folded and looking grim.

"This is the final results? Nothing else?" The blond lady finally looked up and surveyed the man before her.

"Unfortunately, yes. The research team had run several tests with the blood sample and everything boils down to the same results. References to past records and research pieces have actually revealed that this chemical had been around for a while. Just rarely used. And no known antidote is available." Ibiki rubbed his temple in slight frustration.

"This is bad. Memory loss is the last thing that I want. Especially when it comes to an elite ninja like Kakashi. It is going to affect us in many places." Tsunade sighed as she closed the report. "Any idea on the extent of damage that is going to be done?"

Ibiki frowned. "Based on the blood sample that we received, there is a fair amount of the substance in his body. But not enough to wipe out his entire memory. The best guess that I have is that he won't forget everything, just a portion of it. But to what extent and which part of his memory is gone, I think that will have to wait till he regains his consciousness."

Tsunade nodded. Both of them turned to the door when a knock came through and a dark haired lady stepped in, worry all over her face.

"Tsunade-sama, Ibiki-san, Kakashi-san is awake."

Tsunade exchanged glances with Ibiki before turning to her assistant.

"Ibiki and I need to work out on some stuff regarding Kakashi's condition. I will be there as soon as I can."

Shizune nodded and walked out of the room.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi looked at his surroundings warily and he involuntarily flinched when a pink-haired girl walked up to him with a glass of water in her hands.

Iruka watched, his shoulders tensed, as he stood beside the bed. Kakashi had woken up ten minutes ago and the moment his eyes opened, he had pulled his hand out of the grasp and immediately turned defensive, despite his injuries. It had taken them five minutes to calm him down and another five to make him realize that he was in Konoha.

Kakashi studied the teen for a moment before recognizing her as a medic nin from her white coat and carefully took the glass of water from her hand. His fingers were a little stiff from the period of inactivity and it took him a while to balance the drink in his hand.

He examined the drink for a while before taking a sip out of it from under the makeshift mask and let it run down his throat, soothing the parched area. He coughed a bit before taking a bigger gulp out of the glass and gradually downing the whole glass.

Sakura took the empty glass from the pale hands, watching every single movement from the older man. Something wasn't right about him and she could sense that. But she didn't know what and Kakashi hadn't spoken a word.

"Are you alright, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked slowly. Kakashi's eye widened as he shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"Kakashi?" Worry finally got the better of Iruka as he touched the older man's shoulder, trying to get him to gather back his senses.

Kakashi flinched at the contact and he swept away the hand weakly. Iruka was shocked, but let his hand drop from the stiff shoulder.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Naruto scowled when he saw the hurt in his former teacher's face. "At least show some appreciation, will you? Iruka-sensei have been worried the hell out of his mind for the last two weeks and this is what you do to him when you wake up!"

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at him. Sai was watching the entire drama unfold, a thoughtful look on his face.

Kakashi frowned at the loud boy. He didn't like it. The voice was causing him a headache. And he didn't know what the blond boy was talking about. Why would they be here in the hospital room with him and who the hell is Iruka-sensei?

He studied the faces in front of him and cleared his throat.

Iruka looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something. But the chunin wasn't exactly prepared for what come out next from the older man's mouth.

"Who are you?"

The three words echoed in the room as faces twisted in shock and disbelieve. Iruka felt his body went numb and his mind went blank as he tried to register the words.

=-=-=-=

Tsunade walked quickly down the corridor, followed closely by Ibiki and Shizune. She had taken longer than she wanted to in the discussion and it had been an hour since she heard the news that her jounin had woken from his unconscious state. The moment she reached the room and slid the door open, she was greeted by an unlikely sight.

The room was in an uproar. Shikamaru was leaning on the far end of the wall, with his usual bored slouch. But the rare look of worry on his face was evident. Shino stood beside him, his arms folded, and he shifted a little, clearly showing his state of uneasiness.

Choji and Kiba were trying to comfort Naruto, who had an unreadable expression on his face and muttering feverishly. Kurenai and Anko were trying frantically to soothe a distressed Iruka, who had his face buried in his hands and trying to talk coherently. Ino was hugging an upset Sakura with Hinata standing beside, trying to comfort the poor medic-nin. Sai stood in a corner, a glimpse of sadness on his otherwise stoic demeanor.

Four jounin stood by the side of the door. Neither of them moved, but their brows were clearly furrowed in a disturbed expression.

"What's going on here?" Tsunade demanded as she laid her eyes on a confused jounin lying on the bed, trying to comprehend the group of people and the chattering around him.

"We received news that Kakashi-sensei had woken up, so all of us came here to take a look. But when we came in, something we didn't expect greeted us." Shikamaru said as he straightened himself. Before Tsunade could say anything, he pointed to the jounin. "He didn't recognize us. Or rather, he didn't recognize most of us."

Shizune gasped. Ibiki sighed deeply. "So we are going to have to face it now."

Tsunade scanned the pool of faces and turned to walk out of the room.

"Shizune, get all of them out of the room and tell all the jounin and Iruka to go to my office now! Ibiki, do your job."

The torture specialist nodded and waited for everyone to leave the room before he moved over to Kakashi.

=-=-=-=


	3. Chapter 3: The Verdict

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing this fic. I'm still grasping on how to continue on with the story. There are too many possibilities to it. So, I'm still trying to find the best one to make sure that I keep close to the characters' personalities and that none of them are too OOC. ^_^ Thanks to XxxblackpearlxxX for all the ideas you've given me. It certainly helped alot. **

* * *

Chapter 3: The Verdict

Tsunade sat down in her armchair as she watched the group walked into her office in the hospital and stood in front of her silently. Shizune moved to stand beside her.

"Who was in the room when he first woke up?" Tsunade asked quietly. Iruka looked up.

"I was." He said in a quivering voice. "And Naruto, Sakura and Sai."

Tsunade nodded. "Iruka, tell me everything from how he reacted when he first woke up until the time I enter the room. Leave out no details."

"I was beside him when he woke up. And the first thing he did was push me away and he swept everything off the bedside table, perhaps in an attempt to find a weapon that he can defend himself with." Iruka took a deep breath as he tried to calm his shaking voice. "After a while, we managed to calm him down and it took a while to convince him that he is back in Konoha."

"He looked confused, and didn't seem to trust any of us. We thought that perhaps he had just woken up and hasn't quite process his mind to adapt to his surroundings. Sakura gave him a glass of water, which he took. And after that, the first thing that he asked was who we were. He doesn't recognize us at all."

"Sai went to get Asuma-san and Yamato-san to come over. And somehow, word spread and everyone else just turned up."

Iruka paused as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "He…… He didn't recognize any one of them either, except for Asuma, Yamato and Genma. And, I guess after that, you came in."

Kurenai placed a comforting hand on Iruka's shoulder. Tsunade look at them grimly.

"Seems like our worst fears are confirmed."

Everyone turned to look at the Hokage.

"What do you mean, Tsunade-sama?" Asuma was surprised. It seems to him that his superior had anticipated that.

"Kakashi has lost his memory." Tsunade started, suddenly feeling old and tired.

There was silence in the room as everyone tried to process what had just been told to them.

"How…." Genma gasped.

"He came in contact with a foreign substance during his mission. The substance contained a type of drug which can wipe out the memories of those who are affected and Kakashi inhaled enough of it to have part of his memory wiped out." Tsunade sighed.

"Isn't there any cure for it?" Anko asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Not that we know of at the moment. Ibiki and I are trying to figure out something." Tsunade rubbed her temple and looked up when a knock came to her door.

"Come in."

The door slid open and Ibiki stepped in.

"How is it?" Tsunade asked.

"Bad. He doesn't seem to recall much. Pretty much seems like he only remember up till his ANBU days."

"And his condition?"

Ibiki frowned. "I was going to ask you that. What did you give him? He was acting so edgy and irritated throughout the questioning session. I never knew him to be so bad-tempered."

"It's a drug to stable his nerves and reduce his pain. He has so many injuries that I have to resort to numbing it, so that he doesn't have to suffer the pain." She turned to her assistant. "Shizune, take note of the side effects and change the dosage. If necessary, switch the type of drugs."

Shizune nodded. Tsunade stood from her seat and walked over to Iruka.

"Be patient. Let me work out something and see if we can counter the drug in his body. Leave him alone for now. I think he needs some time to orientate himself, having just woken up with part of his memory gone. Let him be by himself for at least two days before you visit him again."

Iruka face faltered. "Two days?"

Tsunade sighed. "Yes. I don't want him to be agitated now. It might just aggravate his condition. Come and see me first if you want to visit him and I will let you know if it's alright to."

Iruka stared on the ground. "Alright. Thank you, Tsunade-sama. If there's nothing else, we will take our leave."

Tsunade nodded and watched as the group walked out of the room. She frowned.

The situation doesn't seem to bode well.

=-=-=-=

The group watched the older woman nervously as she flipped through another page in her file. It had been two days since Tsunade had denied all visitations to the jounin. They were all getting edgy from being kept out of bounds. But none of them dared to ask for the access, so all they could do was to find out his current condition.

Iruka is dying to know how the jounin is progressing. The others wanted to know if there is anything that they can do to help.

Finally, Tsunade looked up from her file and glanced at her group of anxious subordinates. She sighed deeply in exasperation and annoyance at being disturbed.

"Tsunade-sama, so how is he?" Genma rolled the senbon in his mouth.

"His injuries are recovering well. He should be able to go home tomorrow. But, regarding his memory loss, this is tricky."

Iruka looked away. Kurenai held his shoulder in a comforting grip.

"So he won't remember us?" Iruka bit out. _'He won't remember me?'_

"I don't know. From what we have observed and found out these two days, it seems he only remembered his life up till his age of twenty-two. And that is during the time when he is serving as an ANBU squad captain. The eight years after that, he has no recollection at all."

"Is there anything we can do?" Kurenai asked.

Tsunade pondered for a minute. "Perhaps. You can treat this as an amnesia case and try to help him remember by bringing him to familiar places, re-enact memorable scenes and such. It could help to stimulate the brain cells that have been affected by the drug and bring back some of those repressed memories. I don't know if that will really work, but it's worth a try."

"Well, at least we have something we can work on, instead of having to sit down and wait for a miracle to happen." Raidou commented. The rest nodded in agreement.

"Alright! I'm going to get Sakura-chan, Shikamaru and the rest to plan for something. We will make Kakashi-sensei remember." Naruto clenched his fist in conviction. Iruka smiled. At least that brought him a little hope.

"Fine, now that all of you have something to do, can you leave me alone? I want to finish reading up these documents and try to come up with a cure for Kakashi." The lady lowered her head back to read the notes in her file.

"One more question, Tsunade-sama." Anko grinned.

"What?" Tsunade snapped. They were really getting on her nerves now.

"Can we visit Kakashi?" Anko asked hopefully. Iruka smiled at the purple-haired kunoichi gratefully.

Tsunade felt a headache coming up. "Yes. But don't stay for too long. And I'm warning you. He may have sudden mood change. So try to read his reactions and leave the moment he starts showing signs of discomfort. And, he just woke up not too long ago. He's still adjusting, so try not to force too many information into him."

"We will take note. Thank you and have a good day, Hokage-sama." Anko burst out of the room, followed by the others.

Tsunade watched the group left her office and a small smile formed on her face.

It felt nice to know that her shinobi care for one another.

=-=-=-=


	4. Chapter 4: Unknown Identities

Chapter 4: Unknown Identities

"Tsunade-sama says you can go home tomorrow, Kakashi-san." Shizune smiled. "But please watch your wounds. Don't push yourself too hard."

Kakashi nodded. Shizune turned and walked towards the door. Just as she was about to open it, someone slid it aside.

"Ah…… Shizune." Genma grinned. "How is Kakashi getting on?"

"Good." The dark-haired kunoichi turned to look at the pale man on the bed. "He can go back tomorrow."

"Sweet." Genma strode over to the bed, with his mini entourage. "Well, Kakashi, at least you don't have to spend your days watching four white walls."

Kakashi sighed. "That's true. I've been bored out of my brains for the last two days."

"But we don't have a choice. We wanted to come and see you, but were denied access by Tsunade-sama." Asuma grinned and sat down on the edge of the bed. Genma plopped himself comfortably onto the chair.

"So, I think you know about your own condition, Kakashi?" Genma suddenly looked at him seriously. Kakashi sighed deeply.

"Or so I was told. A case of memory loss."

"Uh-huh. And I hope you know that Tsunade-sama is now the Hokage." Yamato folded his arms and stood beside the bed.

"I just learnt that yesterday from Ibiki."

"There are a lot of things you've got to learn, Kakashi." Asuma frowned. "And a lot of people that you have to know all over again."

Kakashi shrugged. "I guess. But I don't mind my current life actually. I mean, there can't be too many changes going on in my life, even if it's eight years."

"Far too many for you to comprehend, Kakashi-senpai. It will take a long time for you to learn all of them again."

Kakashi groaned. "Did you just convince me that I shouldn't even try to remember?"All of them laughed. They were glad that at least, Kakashi's personality was almost the same.

Then Asuma frowned when something hit him. Kakashi is fine being with his own friends. He always had been. But what about those who are complete strangers to him? His attitude towards strangers had changed much over the years, from being totally hostile to at least a little friendly. Asuma hoped that Kakashi at least had maintained the friendliness aspect of his personality towards people he doesn't know.

"Kakashi, are you alright?" Genma asked when the silver-haired jounin shook his head, trying to clear it.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little headache. Been getting it since I woke up."

"Hey Kakashi, do you think you are in the mood to meet some people? They are dying to meet you."

"First time I hear people dying to meet me. Usually, they don't even get to see me before they die." Kakashi swept a sideway glance at his friend.

"We are not talking about enemies here, Kakashi." Asuma gave him an awry look. "I'm talking about our friends. People who are close to you."

"I don't have many people close to me. In fact, most of them are dead." Kakashi stared at the ceiling. "And I have comrades, but not friends. You guys I believe, are the closest to what I can call friends. There shouldn't be anyone else for me to meet."

"I'm honored, Kakashi." Genma said dryly. "But too bad. You do have other friends. And they are waiting outside to see you. And also, there's Iruka. You better don't say you don't remember him later. He will be shattered."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow. "Who is that and why would he be?"

"Your lover, my dear Hatake. Someone exceptionally close to you." Genma took the senbon from his mouth and fiddled it in his hand. "Iruka is a chunin, an academy teacher. And most importantly, he is your boyfriend, your lover, your other half and your everything. That is before you embark on that mission which causes you to lose your memory for the last eight years. The two of you have been together for more than two years."

Kakashi frowned as his headache worsens. "I have a lover? For two years? And a chunin at that. You must be kidding. I don't need a lover. Emotions are worthless things. They will destroy you and kill you."

Then it was Genma's turn to frown. "Why do I suddenly get this feeling that I like the old Kakashi better? The one without the memory loss. At least _that_ Kakashi is so much more lovable and don't talk about such depressing things."

Yamato stifled his laughter. "He's telling the truth, senpai. Iruka-sensei is your lover. And from what I know, you certainly don't think emotions are worthless things. In fact, you believe that it makes you stronger because you have someone worth protecting."

"Whatever." Kakashi rolled his eyes. "Another reason to convince me that I should remain as I am now. I can't believe that I'm so sappy."

"Kakashi, they are all waiting outside to see you. I'm going to call them in now and introduce them to you all over again. And I'm not taking 'no' for an answer." Asuma stood up and headed for the door.

"Since you've already decided, why bother telling me?" Kakashi muttered. Asuma slid the door open and beckoned for the group outside to enter the room.

Anko entered first, stepping in gingerly, eyeing the jounin on the bed. Kakashi gave her a blank look.

"Go in, Anko. You are blocking the doorway." Someone behind shoved the kunoichi all the way into the room.

Kakashi watched as all of them stood at the end of his bed, smiling at him nervously. None of them knew how to take it if Kakashi just decide to ignore them all over again.

"Alright, Kakashi. Listen carefully."Asuma walked over to where Anko stood. "I'm going to start introducing from here. This is Anko, Raidou, Naruto, Kurenai and Iruka."

Kakashi blinked a few times and then lifted his hand in a half wave. "Nice to meet you."He fidgeted a little uncomfortably.

"Actually, I can't believe you don't know Anko. Let me try to refresh your memory." Genma stood from his seat. "Sorry, Anko. My next sentence might offend you."

The kunoichi scowled, but didn't say anything.

"Kakashi, Anko used to be Orochimaru's student when she was younger. Does that ring a bell?" Genma stared at the silver-haired jounin. Anko cringed at the mention of the relationship.

"Uh…… I guess so." Kakashi frowned. "I know Orochimaru has a student. But, I don't really know her personally. Sorry."

"Never mind." Genma sighed. "Anyway, since we already started, we might as well get on with the rest and see if you can remember anything."

"Is that a therapy to help me regain my memory?"

"Well, sort of." Genma scratched his head.

"You didn't say anything about it earlier, Genma." Kakashi growled, getting a little edgy with so many people in the room. And more than half of them, he didn't seem to recognize. "I don't like surprises."

"It was just random, Kakashi. We are all trying to help you gain back that lost eight years." Genma frowned at the jounin's aloofness, not having yet noticed the sudden mood change.

"I told you I don't mind." Kakashi turned and looked out of the window.

"Unfortunately, we do." Asuma nudged the stubborn jounin. "Now pay attention."

Genma cleared his throat as he moved to the next person. "This is Raidou. Well, what should I say? The two of you don't go on many missions together. Um…… Well, Raidou is my lover." Genma grinned.

The scarred jounin blushed and glared at the younger man.

Kakashi nodded in boredom, trying to ignore the pain coursing through him. "So you got yourself a lover too."

"Everyone needs a companion, Kakashi."

"I don't." Kakashi rubbed his temple. Iruka stared at him, hurt.

"Shut up." Asuma snapped, noticing the pained look on the chunin's face. "Just listen."

"Next on, Kakashi, this is Naruto."

Kakashi perked at the name. "Naruto……?"

"Do you remember something, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Kakashi-sensei?" The jounin scowled. "I'm not a teacher." He turned to Genma. "That is the kid that Yondaime……"

Genma nodded. "And that's not all, Kakashi. Naruto is your student. He is in your first genin team."

"I see." Kakashi frowned. "Though I can't really see myself taking care of brats. Are you sure this is not some joke, Genma?"

Genma sighed exasperatedly. "No! And stop contradicting every single statement I say, Hatake."

"Say something constructive then." Kakashi retorted, as his mind began to have trouble focusing. "Fine, just continue and get it over with. I'm tired."

"Kurenai." Genma glared. "She is one of your fellow jounin when you took on the genin team. The two of you have fought side by side in many occasions and how should I put it, but you two can be considered good friends. She's Asuma's lover."

Kakashi didn't comment to that, partly because the medication in his blood was making him a little drowsy. He simply nodded his acknowledgement. Asuma frowned, sensing something was wrong.

He tapped his finger on his chin. Could it be the drug that Tsunade was talking about causing the sudden weird behavior in the copy nin? Before he had a chance to voice out anything, Genma had spoken.

"And this is Iruka. I've told you about your relationship with him." Genma started.

"And I've told you that I don't believe it and neither do I need it." Kakashi cut him off.

Iruka was stunned as the tears in his eyes threatened to fall. Everyone was shocked. Then Anko growled and Naruto tried to pounce on the injured man. Raidou had to restrain the two from pounding the arrogant jounin to dust. Just his luck to stand in between them.

"You certainly did not say that when you were asking for my help to ask Iruka-sensei out the first time!" Naruto accused. "You stupid jounin, if I had known that you would deny everything one day, I wouldn't even have helped you!"

"Naruto, calm down." Kurenai turned and tried to help Raidou restrain the Kyuubi boy. "Kakashi can't remember anything. We've got to be patient with him."

Naruto fumed. "That's not an excuse! I can't believe he's so insensitive. Jerk!"

Kakashi scowled, irritation getting to him. "Listen brat, first of all, I would never ask a kid for help. Secondly, if you are going to scream and shout, please don't do it in my room. For a moment, I'm kinda glad that I can't remember you are my student, because I certainly don't want to recall how you stretch my sanity. Thirdly, I don't need a lover, especially not a _chunin_. And I hope I don't have to repeat this again!"

The room turned silent. Iruka fought the urge to run out of the room and back to his apartment to cry his heart out. Naruto was stunned at the speech that the jounin just made. Genma licked his dry lips in nervousness. Kurenai and Asuma exchanged shock glances. Raidou tightened his grip on Anko when he felt the kunoichi lashing out killing intent. Yamato looked from Kakashi to Iruka, wondering how this whole mess had started and how they are going to pick up the pieces.

"I think Kakashi is a little too strained today and he isn't thinking straight." A voice interrupted. All of them turned to see Tsunade leaning against the wall beside the door. No one knew when she had entered the room or how much she had heard. "All of you should go and let him get his rest."

Iruka started walking out of the room, his mind blank and his body trembling slightly. The rest watched for a moment before following him. When the last person was gone, Tsunade turned to Kakashi.

"Get some rest. We will talk later."

=-=-=-=


	5. Chapter 5: In Denial

Chapter 5: In Denial

"I can't believe it!" Anko growled as she stormed down the corridors. "Is Kakashi always so hateful? Because I certainly don't remember him being so detestable when I first knew him!"

"Well, how should I say it?" Genma shoved his hands in his pocket. "Kakashi was indeed pretty blunt in his words when we were in ANBU. He was the no nonsense kind of guy and severely lacked all forms of emotion. But, he was never like this."

"Are you alright, Iruka-sensei?" Yamato looked at the academy teacher worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Iruka muttered absently. The words his lover had said still rang clear in his mind and every time he thought about it, his heart cracked a little more.

"Iruka." Someone called from behind them. All of them whirled around and saw Tsunade striding up to them.

The blond lady placed a comforting hand on the chunin's shoulder. "Don't take it to heart. He's just acting out of sorts because of the drug."

She turned to the rest with a sharp look. "I've warned all of you. You should have noticed his mood change once it started. You should have just left the moment he showed his irritation. He's not in the condition to absorb so much information yet and trying to force him to accept will only get him agitated."

Genma scratched his head. "Sorry. I got carried away."

Tsunade sighed. "I hope you will keep this in mind and take things slowly after he is discharged."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." All of them nodded. Tsunade shook her head and turned back to her office.

=-=-=-=

It was night time when Kakashi woke up again. The moonlight shone in through the window, illuminating the room in a dim glow. He peeked open an eye when he felt a presence in the room.

"How are you feeling, Kakashi?" Tsunade sat down on the chair beside the bed. Kakashi shifted and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

"Better."

"Good. Looks like the last few hours rest had calmed you down." Tsunade folded her arms and leaned back in the chair. "Seems to me that the reduction in the dosage is still not doing you any good. I will prescribe something else for you tomorrow, for your medication to take when you are back home."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi nodded.

"Will you be apologizing to him?" Tsunade questioned. Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked at her confusedly.

"I mean Iruka. Whatever your condition was this afternoon, it just isn't right to say all those things directed at him."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Kakashi said. "But then again, I don't believe that he is my lover either."

"You are adamant about that, aren't you?" Tsunade frowned.

"I guess. I don't think I will ever need a lover. And even if I do, I don't think that I will choose a chunin."

Tsunade's frown deepened. "Are you pulling ranks here? Do you think he is not compatible with you?"

"I'm not pulling ranks. But I definitely do think we are not compatible." Kakashi stated calmly. "Because I simply don't see myself having a common topic with a chunin."

"That's not a good enough reason, brat."

"It's not a reason. It's a fact. He will never understand why I do what I did. Our mentality states are just different."

"Iruka understands you better than you do yourself, Kakashi. Trust me. It's just that you can't remember now. But he has always been the one to keep a lookout for you."

"I don't get it, Tsunade-sama. Why are all of you so intent to push us together?"

"You two belonged together in the first place. I'm just stating the fact. You are the one with the memory loss here. Not us. If everyone is telling you the same thing, then perhaps you should start thinking about who is the one that is wrong."

"Since that's the case, then I should make use of my current condition and reconsider this relationship which all of claimed, existed."

"Why are you so determined to push him out of your life? Feelings don't just fade like that, Kakashi. You can't just push him away just because you don't remember him."

"Precisely, Tsunade-sama. Feelings don't just fade like that. I don't feel anything for him now. Doesn't that mean that all along, I haven't felt anything? Even before my memory was wiped out?"

"You are twisting your own logic, Kakashi."

"Why are you even bothering to say all these?" Kakashi sighed. He just doesn't get it. Why would the Hokage go to such extent just to get him to acknowledge that he and the chunin are lovers?

"He is my subordinate, and so are you. I don't care what goes on in your personal life. But neither do I want you to regret someday when you finally remember everything." Tsunade sighed. "I know you are frustrated at not being able to remember anything that we tell you, Kakashi. That is why you are pushing everyone away. But that is not going to help in your condition. If you are not going to accept, there's nothing we can do."

Kakashi was silent. Part of him knew that the Hokage was right. But then, the other part of him was just too proud to admit it.

"Whatever you do, Kakashi, just don't say anything that will hurt Iruka further. Have a good rest. I will see you tomorrow."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi watched as Iruka packed his things into a bag. He still had no idea how on earth he could have gotten into a relationship with him. But then, he decided that he had to apologize for being so rude the day before.

He was about to open his mouth when Tsunade came into the room with a medic-nin and smiled at the man who was busy putting things into the bag.

"Iruka, the documents are ready. Once you have signed the discharge forms, Kakashi is free to go." Tsunade folded her arms and studied the two men in the room and then pointed to the medic nin beside her. "Anyway, this is Kitou. He is the assigned medic to help Kakashi with his follow-up treatments while we search for a cure. You will be seeing him pretty often."

Iruka looked up with a smile and bowed politely. "Sorry for the trouble, Kitou-san." The medic nin returned the gesture.

"Anytime, Umino-san."

A nurse came into the room. "Umino-san, please come with me to pick up the medication and to sign the release form."

Iruka nodded and followed the nurse out of the room.

Tsunade turned to look at the jounin. "Brat, remember what I said last night. I hope you don't make things difficult for Iruka or anyone else. They are all desperately trying everything they can to help you."

Kakashi just shrugged and looked out of the window nonchalantly.

A moment later, the chunin returned to the room, clutching a bag of medication and a stack of papers in his hand. He stuffed the things into the bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Let's go, Kakashi."

The jounin lifted himself off the bed and trailed after the chunin who stopped by the door.

"We will be off now, Tsunade-sama, Kitou-san."

Tsunade nodded. "Take care, Kakashi. Don't exert yourself unnecessarily."

"I know."

Tsunade watched as the two figures disappeared down the corridor. She sighed. She can only hope that Kakashi won't do anything that he would regret in the future.

=-=-=-=

The moment the pair stepped out of the hospital, Kakashi reached out and took the bag from the chunin. Iruka stared in surprise when the bundle was roughly snatched away from him.

"Kakashi?"

"Two things, Umino-san. First, I apologise for losing my temper yesterday. I wasn't sensitive enough to your feelings, so I'm sorry. Second, I can take care of myself, thank you very much for your concern."

Kakashi turned to walk off, but was stopped by a hand on his arm. "Where are you going, Kakashi?"

The jounin frowned. "Home."

"But….." Iruka stammered. "Your home is in this direction." The chunin pointed to the other direction from where the jounin was heading towards.

Kakashi blinked at him for a moment. Then he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not as dense as that, Umino-san. I know where I live."

"But….." Iruka was at a loss of what to say. How could he tell someone who seems so intent at getting him out of his life that they have been living together for two years? How could he tell Kakashi that the place which he once called home is now but an empty shell, and possibly covered with dust and spider webs from the lack of use? He took in a deep breath and chose his words carefully.

"Kakashi, your apartment hasn't been lived in for the last two years. It is probably pretty dusty now."

"That's not a problem. I can always clean it up." Kakashi ignored the younger man and continued on his way. Iruka reached out again to grab his arm.

Kakashi growled as he spun around. "Umino-san, I hope you understand that when I apologize, it was due to my insolence towards you yesterday. Stop acting as though we are so close to each other, because, if I must remind you, I definitely do not believe Genma when he said that I am in a relationship with you."

Iruka was stunned. And more than that, he was hurt. Ever since he had gotten together with Kakashi, the jounin had always showered him with love and concern and had never ever spoken a single jarring word to him, much less deny their relationship. And now, he had to face both at the same time. He felt as if someone had stabbed his heart with a knife and twisted it so harshly that he found it hard to breath.

He took a deep breath to steady his erratic heartbeat as he fought the tears that were threatening to spill. "Kakashi, please, listen to me." Iruka implored the jounin softly. When Kakashi said nothing, Iruka bit his bottom lip and continued.

"Will you just come home with me first, Kakashi? At least take a good rest and have something to eat. You are in no condition to move around too much, so, let me help you to clean up your apartment first before you move back." Iruka's voice trembled as he felt the agony engulfed him. He didn't want that to happen. But then again, he didn't want to upset Kakashi, who apparently still had no idea what had went on between them.

Kakashi frowned. Why was this man being so nice to him? Didn't he already make himself clear that he wasn't interested in a relationship? Why is this chunin being so persistent?

But at the back of his mind, he knew Iruka was right. He wasn't in the condition to move around, much less having to clean up his apartment, and if what Iruka said was right and that he hadn't been living there for two years, it was going to be one hell of a tedious job.

"Alright." Kakashi muttered grudgingly. "Lead the way."

Iruka forced a smile and turned in the other direction towards the apartment. He held back the tears in his eyes as he walked towards their home with the jounin trudging after him.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	6. Chapter 6: Moving Back

**A/N: I put off uploading this chapter coz I didn't think it was a wise idea to have any angst on Christmas Day. -__- But anyway, here it is and hope you guys enjoy it. There isn't too much angst here. But in later chapters, things will get more heated up. So yep, here you go. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 6: Moving Back

"I can't believe you are doing this, Iruka!" Anko growled as she dusted the webs off the bookcase.

"I can't believe you are helping either, Anko. I thought you hated Kakashi." Genma said as he fought off a sneeze. "Geez…… Kakashi's house is really a mess. The results of not taking any notice of it for two years. I wonder why he didn't sell it after he got that new apartment."

"I hate the Kakashi now. I don't hate the Kakashi I know." Anko scowled. "And I can't bear to see Iruka suffering alone. Especially not on a beautiful Saturday."

Iruka smiled weakly. Naruto walked out from the bedroom with Sai. "Iruka-sensei, we have cleaned the bed."

"Good. Sakura and Ino have gone out to buy the sheets. Let's wait till they are back."

"Troublesome. Why am I roped in to help?" Shikamaru grimaced. "It's not like I'm very close with Kakashi-sensei."

"That's because you have to. Now, go and help Kurenai hang these curtains." Asuma dumped a pile of cloth in the arms of the Nara kid.

"Iruka, are you sure you want to do this? Isn't this going to jeopardize the chances of him remembering you?" Raidou frowned.

Iruka sighed as he wiped the dining table the third time. "It's not like I really want to. But he seems uncomfortable staying in our current apartment."

"He's just confused, Iruka. You shouldn't have let him have his way like this. It's not going to help." Yamato said as he carried a box out from the kitchen and dropped it on the floor. "What am I supposed to do with the stuff in this box?"

Iruka opened the box and peered in. The box contained cutleries, plates and cups, unused for the last two years. He cringed and was thankful that nothing was broken from the impact when the box was dumped on the floor.

"Hinata and Ten Ten are washing the things in the bathroom. Just bring it over to them and ask them to help clean these up as well."

"Iruka, did you realized that you just roped in every single person whom Kakashi is acquainted with to help clean up this small apartment?" Anko snorted. "I can't believe everyone is so willing to help that pompous man."

"Anko, just keep quiet and do your things." Kurenai glared. "Kiba, get me another pail of clean water with lots of cleaning detergent. This window really needs some scrubbing."

"I'm surprised Neji is helping out too." Genma snickered. "I wonder what Gai told him that made him so willing to help out."

"Gai-sensei gave him a choice actually. He said that either Neji helps to clean up this place, or they race together to the Sand Country in one day. And he said that whoever loses the race will have to walk around the village on their hands for one day." Lee smiled cheerfully. "That is indeed a wonderful challenge. I wonder why Neji did not agree to it."

Genma blinked and said dryly. "Anyone in the right mind would not. Getting to Sand Country takes three days, for your information. Even for ANBU, it will take slightly more than two days."

Iruka sighed. "Alright, that's enough. We still have a lot of things to do. Shino, can you help me bring this box outside the door?"

Shino nodded and took the box from his former teacher's arms and headed towards the door. He swiftly stepped aside when someone came barraging through.

"Alright, we've got everything that you need. Cloth, cleaning detergent, air freshener, washing powder……."

"That's enough, Gai-sensei. Thank you for your help." Iruka said tiredly. He turned to look at the person walking in after Gai. "Thanks, Aoba."

The jounin nodded as he moved the things into the kitchen.

Iruka smiled. It's nice to know that he isn't facing this alone. He glanced up at the clock and groaned inwardly. It's getting to evening time soon and there was still so much left undone.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi stepped into the freshly cleaned up apartment.

"If there's anything that you need, just let me know." Iruka said as he helped the jounin carry his bag into the room.

"I can take care of myself." Kakashi snorted and headed straight for his room. Iruka flinched at the icy edge in the jounin's voice.

"Everything's settled?" Genma peeked into the apartment.

"Genma." Iruka smiled.

"So he's really coming back for good?" Genma clasped a hand on the chunin's shoulder.

"I guess. He seems intent on getting me out of his life. We haven't spoken much for the last few days." Iruka sighed resignedly.

Ever since the jounin had been discharged from the hospital four days ago, he had been keeping Iruka at arm's length, refusing to talk to the chunin and absolutely wanted to have nothing to do with him. They haven't even been sleeping in the same room. After the first two days, Iruka was so upset that he had wanted to give up.

Iruka turned towards the tokubetsu jounin. "Take care of him for me, Genma."

"I will." Genma smiled. "Just hang in there, Iruka. We will make sure he remembers everything soon."

Iruka nodded as Kakashi stepped out from his bedroom. "I've got to go. I still have my mission room shift. Kakashi, I will come over tomorrow at 1pm to accompany you for the checkup with Kitou-san."

Kakashi scowled. "I don't need you to babysit me."

Genma frowned when he noted the chunin's despondent face. "Stop it, Kakashi. That is Tsunade-sama's orders. She said Iruka has to go on every follow up session with you. So stop making things difficult for him."

Kakashi snorted. "I'm going back to my room to rest. See yourself out, Genma."

"Asshole." Genma muttered. "I will come by later!"

With that, the jounin turned and followed Iruka out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

=-=-=-=

Kitou handed Kakashi a note. "Hand this to the nurse. She will pass you the medicines."

Kakashi frowned. "Why do I need to give her this note? Tsunade-sama has already given instructions for the medication, didn't she?"

Kitou was a little startled. Then he hesitated. "I…… Um…… I'm not too sure about that. She didn't tell me anything, just that I need to make sure that you get your weekly prescriptions."

Kakashi eyed him suspiciously. Iruka watched the two for a moment before he decided to speak.

"Kakashi, Kitou-san knows what he is doing. Just go and get the medicines, and you can go back for a rest."

The jounin glared at him. Then he pushed back his chair and strode out of the room without another word. Iruka bowed to Kitou and mumbled an apology before hurrying out of the room after Kakashi.

Kitou watched the chunin leave the examination room. A small smile graced his lips. He had to admit that Iruka is an attractive individual. And his sweet nature is another plus point. Iruka had caught his eyes the first time he met him when Kakashi was getting discharged and since then, he had found himself thinking about the chunin.

It is just too bad that Iruka is so dedicated to his boyfriend. Iruka is just too nice a person. What had he done to deserve such an arrogant jounin for a boyfriend? And said jounin doesn't even remember him or their relationship.

Kitou's smile grew. That doesn't matter. As long as Kakashi doesn't remember Iruka or their relationship, he is free to court the chunin. He will give Iruka some time to get over his relationship with the jounin and then after that, he will start to pamper the academy teacher.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	7. Chapter 7: Invoking Memories

Chapter 7: Invoking Memories

"Kakashi-sensei, do you remember this?" Naruto waved two bells in front of the bored jounin.

"No. What?"

"These are the bells that you used to test us on teamwork when we first became genin. And then, you used it again when Naruto returned from his training with Jiraiya-sama." Sakura explained patiently, as she crossed her arms and stood in front of Kakashi, who was lounging under a tree.

"Oh?"

"Oh? Is that all you can say?" Naruto shouted incredulously. "We are trying to help you remember. At least show some enthusiasm, will you?"

Kakashi blinked. "I am."

Sakura shook her head exasperatedly as Naruto raved on about Kakashi's lack of interest in what they were doing. This isn't doing any good. Her team leader isn't showing any progress. His condition is worse than anyone of them had thought. She frowned. She can only hope that Tsunade had managed to come up with some form of cure which will help in the jounin's situation.

Genma and Asuma came up behind them.

"Asuma-sensei, Genma-san." Sakura greeted quietly. Both of them nodded as they turned to watch Naruto scowling at the bored jounin.

"Any improvements?" Asuma frowned. Sakura shook her head sadly.

"No. We've been at it the entire morning and afternoon. We've brought him to all our training grounds, re-enact all the memorable training scenes, told him about all the missions that we've been on together. And he still can't recall anything."

Genma fiddled with his senbon thoughtfully. "Where's Yamato?"

"Tsunade-sama called for him. He's over at her office now." Sakura sighed. "Do any of you know how things are with Iruka-sensei though? We don't dare to ask him, in case we say something wrong."

"He's through a rough patch. Kakashi doesn't remember him and don't seem too enthusiastic about wanting to remember him. And he's been treating Iruka pretty callously. Giving him a cold shoulder and pretending that Iruka doesn't exist are just some of the not so heartless things that he did." Genma snorted, a little irritated at the way his friend was treating the academy teacher.

"Well, I think that's all for today, kids. It's getting late. Let's head out for dinner. We need to bring Kakashi somewhere else later." Asuma called. Sakura nodded. Naruto pouted and slipped the bells back into his pouch. Kakashi groaned.

"Spare me, will you?"

"Not a chance, sensei. Come on, you are buying us ramen." Naruto grinned and tugged at the jounin's arm, getting him to move.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi glanced at the people around the table and was thinking that his day just gotten longer. Anko grinned at him across the table, apparently all hostility that she once had for him were gone.

"Alright. So what now? I just went through hell, trying to understand what two teens were trying to say about their trainings with me and after that, I'm being forced to buy that two brats ramen. Am I supposed to buy dango now?"

Genma snickered. He had to admit he was a little dizzy with Naruto's narrations over dinner at Ichiraku. Everything had went well with Sakura's description initially, until Naruto decided to butt in with his two-cents worth, making the easy to understand statements become a roller-coaster ride that immediately threw the jounin into confusion.

"Nobody is asking you to buy dango, Kakashi. Rather, Anko is going to buy you dango." Asuma snorted.

"That's surprising." Kakashi said coolly, as a plate of dango was placed before him.

"Go on, eat it!" Anko urged. Kakashi eyed her strangely.

"I don't eat sweet stuff."

"Bingo!" Anko jumped from her seat.

"What?" Kakashi glared.

"Do you remember, Kakashi? Do you? The first time when we met, was at this dango shop. I was with Kurenai, you were with Asuma. I bought all of you dango, but you refused to eat it. And when I asked, you said the exact same thing."

"Oh?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Anko frowned at the answer. But at least Kakashi wasn't as grumpy as he was when they visited him in the hospital the last time.

"Yeah. So do you or do you not remember?"

Kakashi sighed exasperatedly. "Sorry. But I really can't recall anything. If it makes you feel better, I appreciate that you are making the effort to help me."

"Never mind." Anko slumped back into her seat disappointedly. "Take your time. I'm sure you will remember somehow."

Kakashi stared at her. So she wasn't going to kill him like she tried to at the hospital? Well, that's a good sign. He decided he should be nice too.

"Well, you can have the dango. I will pay for it."

Anko stared at him as though he had just grown another head. Asuma's hand paused in the middle of raising the teacup to his mouth. Genma blinked.

"Kakashi, you remembered something, don't you?" Anko whispered.

Kakashi looked at the other three occupants of the table. "No."

"But, you just said you would buy Anko the dango." Asuma slowly placed the cup back on the table.

"And that's what you say every time you did something that made her furious or upset." Genma flicked his senbon.

"But not once has it come to pass." Anko snorted.

Kakashi fidgeted uncomfortably under the intense gazes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out some cash, slamming it down on the table.

"Enjoy yourself. I'm going back."

"So soon?" Genma raised an eyebrow.

"I've been out the entire day and I'm tired. I haven't even taken my medicine yet. And I'm sure I don't want to deal with Tsunade-sama if she finds out." Kakashi muttered. With that, he slipped out of the shop.

Anko blinked. "Do you think we manage to stir something in him?"

"I don't know. I just hope that we will get back our old Kakashi soon. I'm just so not used to this one with moods that changes faster than the weather." Asuma grumbled.

=-=-=-=

Asuma stared blankly at the ceiling. Beside him, Genma was slumped in the couch tiredly. Raidou came out from the kitchen with tea and cookies.

"Come on now. Tea time." Raidou muttered and arranged the plates and cups on the coffee table. A knock sounded. Raidou looked up and grumbled under his breath as he went to open the door.

"Yamato. Just in time. Come in." Raidou retreated from the front door, leaving his guest to close it for him.

"So how are things?" Asuma asked as the ex-ANBU walked into the living room. Yamato shook his head tiredly.

"Not too optimistic. We were barely out for a few hours when he complained about a headache. And then he started getting grouchy. It was like bringing a volcano out for a walk." Yamato sank into the couch. "I have to keep apologizing, because he would snap at every single person who gets on his nerves. And it's always over the most trivial matters."

"That so isn't like Kakashi." Genma muttered. "It's almost a month. But his mood swings are getting more frequent instead of lesser, did you realize? Just yesterday, I brought him to the training field where Gai and his team are training and he didn't even so much give a second glance. When Gai tried talking to him, Kakashi practically ignored him. And you know that man and how persistent he is. Eventually, Kakashi got so irritated that he almost got into a fight with Gai."

"At least you guys got to go out with him." Asuma yawned. "Every time I tried asking him out, he would say that he is tired. And he would leave me sitting in his living room for hours while he napped. I never knew Kakashi to be such a cat. Man, the number of hours he sleeps a day can rival a bear hibernating in winter. But when he wakes up though, his mood would be better and pretty much like his old self. And we would eat and talk about things."

"Oh great, you managed to escape an inferno Kakashi." Genma muttered. "Lucky you."

Asuma shrugged. "I guess. He doesn't even react strongly when we talk about Iruka, which is a good thing. Though, the only expression he gives me is a blank one. I think he is trying to recall what I'm talking about."

"Sounds to me that Kakashi is suffering from split personality." Raidou stretched himself. "One moment, he's all heated up and agitated and after a sleep, he will be much his normal self."

"Something is wrong somewhere." Asuma frowned. "And I thought Tsunade-sama said that she would change his medicine for him, so that it won't have such major side effects."

"I think she did." Yamato picked up his tea and took a drink. "I saw her the other day and was asking her about it, because I simply think senpai is getting a little too edgy. She said she had left instructions with the medic-nin on the types of medicine to be prescribed to him after Kakashi had been discharged."

"Then what is wrong?" Genma raised an eyebrow. "Our encounters and Asuma's are a little different. The reactions are too extreme for any normal person."

Asuma sighed. "We will have to talk to Tsunade-sama soon. Before things get worse."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	8. Chapter 8: Uncertain Future

**A/N: Everyone seems to hate Kitou. Well, I hope I didn't do anything too damaging to him. But nonetheless, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 8: Uncertain Future

"Iruka." Anko waved her hands in front of her friend, trying to get his attention. "Iruka?"

No response.

"Iruka!"

Iruka jumped from his seat.

"What the hell is wrong with you? I've been calling you for half the day." Anko scowled.

"Sorry." Iruka muttered as he arranged the scrolls on his desk. "What is it?"

"Just what is wrong with you? You have been spacing out for the last one week and hardly even respond when we call." Anko placed her hands on her hips and glared at him.

Iruka sighed and shook his head.

"It's Kakashi, isn't it? Something happened between the two of you?" Anko leaned down and studied his face, concern in her eyes.

"Not really."

"Don't lie to me, Iruka." Anko frowned. "Just what is it?"

"Nothing really." Iruka bit his bottom lip and then he sighed deeply. "It's just that, other than the follow up sessions, I haven't really seen him around."

"Ah…… Yes. The follow up sessions." Anko cut him off with a grin. "So, what did the doctor say? He's showing improvements, isn't he?"

"No." Iruka sighed resignedly. "He's going for his fourth session tomorrow. But he's not showing any signs of remembering anything."

"Oh? Have you tried talking to him and make him remember some stuff?" Anko raised an eyebrow.

Iruka shook his head. "I haven't really had any chances to talk to him. When I go to his house, he always tells me that he is tired and left me in the living room without saying anything else. And after all those sessions at the hospital, he will disappear as soon as he can, not even bothering to talk to me. He's like avoiding me deliberately."

Iruka buried his face in his hands. "I've got this feeling that it's all over between us, Anko."

"Ruka….." Anko stood beside her friend and rubbed his back soothingly. "You are thinking too much. He just needs time to re-orientate himself and try to remember the life he used to live. Remember, I told you, he's making progress. He's nicer to me now." The purple-haired kunoichi grinned. "Almost like the way he used to treat me."

"Good for you, Anko. He's still treating me as though I don't exist." Iruka said bitterly as he blinked back the tears. "Two years. I never expected it to end this way."

"Iruka, give him some time."

"I am. I'm being as patient as I can. But I don't know how long more I can last." Iruka mumbled in desperation. "Do you know how much it hurts when he gives me the cold shoulder and ignores me in front of everyone? Do you know how much it breaks my heart when he spurns me and rejects my concerns? Do you know how much I'm breaking inside every time he denies our relationship and says that he will never enter into a relationship with me?"

"Iruka….." Anko sighed and sat on the table, facing the academy teacher. "I know. Sometimes, I wish I can give that idiot a kick in the ass and wake up his mind. But, Tsunade-sama's right. Asuma's right. Ibiki's right. Hell, almost everyone is right in saying that it isn't Kakashi's fault that he is acting like this. He lost his memories. I'm sure if he had a choice, he wouldn't want that either."

"What are you trying to say, Anko?" Iruka looked at her bemusedly.

"What I'm trying to say, Iruka, is that, before Kakashi got to know you, everyone who knew him knew that he is emotionally detached. It's not just you. But, he got absolutely nothing to do with anyone when it comes to emotions. And he is living in those memories now. In the memories where there's only himself and his duty to protect the village. The memories where he is a hardened ANBU and not your sweet, loving boyfriend. And the memories where you and I don't exist." Anko eyed the chunin intently.

"Just get to the point." Iruka sighed.

"Iruka, I shouldn't be saying this. But I really feel bad that you are feeling this way. Look here. You only have two choices now. The first is that you have to find some ways to break through that barrier like you did the last time and make him embrace you again. Never mind the fact that he doesn't remember your two years relationship. Make him fall in love with you all over again, and you can start a new relationship with him."

Iruka let out a bitter laughter. "You might as well tell me that Orochimaru is giving up all his forbidden techniques and coming back to serve Konoha faithfully. I may be able to believe that better."

"You are being pessimistic."

"No, Anko. I'm being realistic. You've seen how he treats me. What makes you think he will fall in love with me again?"

Anko sighed. "Then there's only the other option left."

"What?" Iruka was almost afraid to ask.

"Give up on him, Iruka. If you think that he won't ever remember or accept you again. There's no point in hanging on to a failing relationship. Give him up and look for someone else. Someone who treats you better than the Kakashi now." Anko looked defeated.

Iruka looked away, not saying a word.

=-=-=-=

"So, how are you feeling today?" Kitou looked at his file. Kakashi shrugged.

"Good."

"Have you been able to recall anything?"

"No."

"Nothing at all? What about flashes of memories?"

"No."

"Any discomfort?"

Kakashi paused. Then he frowned. "I've been getting pretty bad headaches."

Kitou nodded as he scribbled on the paper. "That's normal."

Iruka shifted nervously. "Kitou-san? How is his condition?"

Kitou sighed. Then he looked up at the jounin. "That will be for today, Hatake-san. Perhaps you would like to pick up your medication from the nurse while I talk to Umino-san?"

Kakashi stared at him blankly as he stood from his seat and left the room. The two waited until the door closed behind the jounin, then Kitou gestured for Iruka to take a seat.

"Don't worry so much, Umino-san. This is only the fourth session. We still have a long way to go."

"But, he's already been discharged for a month." Iruka bit his lips. "And he isn't showing any progress. Genma and the others have been trying to bring back the memories in him, but with little success."

"Don't dwell on it so much, Umino-san." Kitou smiled kindly. "The substance in his body may not even be cleared yet. Perhaps, once Hokage-sama can come up with a cure to clear the drug in his blood system, it may help to speed up his recovery."

Iruka sighed. "He doesn't remember anything at all. Be honest with me, Kitou-san, will he ever regain his memory?"

Kitou hesitated. Then he looked away regretfully. "I'm afraid I can't give you any reassurance on that. From what I hear from Ibiki-sama, it seems that the drug has a way to suppress memories by causing the storage area in our brain to become dormant."

"So he won't recover?" Iruka asked bitterly.

"Let's not give up hope yet. If he really doesn't remember, you would have to help him rebuild his life again. He will need all the support he can get." Kitou smiled softly.

Iruka nodded resignedly as he stood up. "That is if he will let me. Thank you, Kitou-san."

"Anytime. If there's anything that I can help, feel free to look for me." Kitou clasped a comforting hand on Iruka's arm.

Iruka smiled as he bowed politely and left the room.

=-=-=-=

Kitou watch quietly as Iruka stepped onto the corridor outside and slid the door closed. Iruka seems to be losing hope. That was unexpected. He hadn't expected the chunin to give up so soon. But then, it could be a good thing for him. Things could progress faster than he had hoped for.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi groaned as he fell back on the bed. He hadn't expected the follow up session that day with the medic nin to take so long. Over the last few sessions, Kakashi had realised that something about Kitou made him dislike the man, though he hadn't exactly figure out what it was. But it was just the way that Kitou behaves that put him on edge. And the thought of having to see the medic nin until he recovers only serves to draw another groan from the copy nin.

Kakashi's eye went over to the stack of boxes containing his belongings, in the corner of his room, which his friends had helped him to move over before he had officially moved back home. It's been a month and he hadn't been able to finish unpacking yet. Other than the basic necessities, the rest of his belongings still sit in those boxes.

He shifted to sit up and felt the medication which he had taken earlier dull his sense. He fell back into bed and rolled into the pillows.

The unpacking would have to wait. Right now, he was just too tired.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	9. Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

**A/N: Yep, just as the title says. Something is coming up. **

* * *

Chapter 9: The Calm Before the Storm

The insistent knocking on the door pulled Kakashi from his slumber. He growled as he sat up in his bed. He glanced at the clock on his bedside stand and it read 7 30pm. He frowned and rubbed his temple. He was getting the headache again. The same headache that had been plaguing a week after he had been discharged from the hospital. Perhaps it was the medication.

He made a note to talk to Tsunade about it as he trudged out of his room and headed for the front door.

The moment he pulled it open, someone barraged through it. He scowled and was about to say something, when a bag was shoved in front of his face.

"Kakashi-sensei, we bought dinner. Come on, let's eat." Naruto beamed at him.

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the exuberant boy in front of him. Behind the blond Kyuubi vessel stood four other people.

"What do you want?" Kakashi grunted. He was hoping that he could go back to bed and sleep the headache away. But it seems like that won't be the case with all the visitors at his house.

"Senpai, that really shouldn't be the way to talk to your guests." Yamato shook his head in disdain. "Here we thought that you would be hungry and so, we went through town to buy all your favourite food at the thought of having a nice dinner with you. And this is how you treat us?"

Kakashi snorted and stepped away from the door. "Come in."

Sakura, Yamato and Sai followed after the blond teen into the room. Iruka stood outside at the door, unsure if he should proceed, until Yamato started calling for him.

"Iruka-sensei, the dinner is going to get cold if you continue standing there like that." Yamato smiled. "Come on, let's get dinner started already."

Iruka gave a weak smile and stepped into the room tentatively. He shouldn't feel so awkward entering the apartment of the copy nin. After all, he had been there so many times during the course of their relationship, until Kakashi had bought another apartment for the two of them to stay together.

And it was the same apartment that he is living in alone now, pining for his boyfriend's presence every night. It seems to hit him again with the cruel reality that the jounin no longer remembers him.

Iruka quietly set the bags of take-out on the dining table. Sai and Sakura stood beside him, helping him arrange the food on the table. Kakashi groaned and pulled out a chair by the table and sat down heavily in it.

Yamato took a seat beside the older jounin and regarded him with concern. "Senpai, you don't look well. Are you alright?"

"Headache." Kakashi muttered. Iruka looked up in alarm.

"Have you taken your medicine?"

Kakashi glared at the chunin. And then he scowled. "Yeah."

Naruto frowned at the hostility that the copy nin was giving to his lover, or rather, his forgotten lover. He was about to retort when Iruka shot him a look and shook his head disapprovingly. Naruto fumed and plopped down into another chair, refusing to look in Kakashi's direction.

Yamato noted the tension and frowned. "Stop your unsociability, senpai."

Kakashi snorted. "Well, you guys disturbed me at the wrong time."

"It's dinner time. How do you expect us to know it's a wrong time for you?" Yamato folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Kakashi snorted and pushed back his chair, heading to the kitchen for a drink. Yamato was about to say something, but Iruka stopped him.

"Don't, Yamato. It's alright. Perhaps the medication is affecting his mood again." Iruka smiled. Yamato frowned.

"He's getting from bad to worse. I just don't understand him."

"He's in a bad state too, Yamato. Just let him gets over his own frustrations and he will be fine." Iruka continued laying the food on the table.

"I don't understand how you can put up with him, Iruka-sensei. He's treating you like you don't even exist." Naruto scowled.

"Naruto!" Sakura glared at him. Then she turned to her former teacher who had paused in his actions when Naruto's words hit home, and was instead, staring blankly at the plates on the table.

"Don't worry, Iruka-sensei. He will remember soon enough." Sakura smiled encouragingly. "Tsunade-sama will have something that will help him."

Iruka nodded at that.

"And if he doesn't, I will beat some sense into him." Naruto muttered grudgingly under his breath. Iruka looked at him sternly.

"Naruto, just leave him alone. Don't agitate him any further."

Naruto growled and ruffled his hair in frustration. Yamato sighed and settled back in his seat. Sakura shook her head. Sai merely looked on at the entire conversation with interest.

Kakashi leaned at the kitchen counter, drinking his water and listening in to the conversation. He scowled. Just what is it about these people and their ideas? Can't they just leave him alone?

=-=-=-=

* * *


	10. Chapter 10: First Strike Out

**A/N: Thanks for all the review, everyone. Here's the next chapter. Mainly angst over here, so I hope no one kills Kakashi after this. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 10: First Strike Out

Iruka had no idea what exactly triggered the argument. One moment, he and Sakura were in the kitchen making tea while the rest were peacefully having dinner at the dining table and in the next second, plates were flying across the room and Naruto was leaping from his seat, pouncing on the silver-haired jounin and pinning him against the wall.

"What the hell did you say?" Naruto growled as he grabbed the jounin's collar.

"Naruto, what are you doing? Let go!" Sakura gasped as she ran towards the two and tried to pry her teammate away.

"Calm down, Naruto. Senpai don't mean what he said!" Yamato rubbed his temple as he tried to convince the Kyuubi vessel.

"He means every single fucking word!" Naruto glowered. "Just how many times are you going to put Iruka-sensei down? Do you really think he is not worthy enough to be your lover?"

"Naruto, that's enough. Please, just leave it as it is." Iruka tried to separate the duo. He had no idea what had really happened that caused the younger boy to go into such a rampage. But he had to stop them while things are still within control.

Kakashi calmly eyed the blond boy in front of him. "If you don't mind, please release your hands."

"And if I don't?" Naruto's blue orbs narrowed in slits, glinting dangerously.

"Then I will make you." Kakashi stated as he gripped the teen's hands in a firm grip and in one swift movement, he pulled it away from his collar.

Naruto struggled and broke free from the iron grip and snarled at the older man before he moved forward again, attempting to bring Kakashi down. He threw a fist towards the jounin and Kakashi immediately took on a defensive stance, blocking off the blow and quickly finding the spot which Naruto had left himself open.

The silver haired nin threw a punch into Naruto's guts and the force of the fist flung the teen against the opposite wall.

Everyone gaped. Iruka blinked; horrified at the fact that Kakashi had gotten serious against his own teammate.

Naruto groaned as he hit the wall and slid down to the floor. He took a moment to recover before he staggered to his feet, clutching his stomach, his anger hiking to an all new high level.

"Naruto, are you alright?" Iruka hurried over to his side, examining his wounds.

"Bastard!" Naruto growled as he swiped off the trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving forward.

"Please, Naruto. Stop." Iruka said, trying to remain calm even as he trembled from the different emotions that were coursing through his senses.

Fear was the very first thing which he was feeling. He had never before seen Kakashi so angry or lifted a hand against his own comrades. The Kakashi he knew was someone who would put his life on the line to protect his comrades. Not someone who would rage over something minor like a teenager's anger and get serious over it.

Anger was the second emotion threatening to overwhelm him. He was angry at Naruto for stirring up the fight. He was angry at Kakashi for losing his temper and hitting the younger boy. But most of all, he was angry at himself for being so helpless and unable to do anything.

And then there was the third feeling which was tearing him up. Agony. If it hadn't been clear enough before that Kakashi was no longer the person whom he had been so used to, it clearly spells it out now. Kakashi would never ever fight back if the other party is not an enemy. And it hurts Iruka to know that the two people closest to him are fighting, and from what he gathered, was because of him.

Naruto growled again and tried to push Iruka out of the way. But the chunin tightened his grip and pushed the younger boy against the wall.

"Calm down, Naruto. It's alright."

"It's not alright!" Naruto snapped as he glared at the jounin across the room. "That bastard! Just because he lost his memories doesn't give him the right to insult others. It doesn't give him the right to not listen to what others have to say and stick to his own opinions. And it definitely does not give him the right to be such a jerk and completely deny his relationship with you!"

"And so what if I am?" Kakashi glared back as he folded his arms.

"Senpai, stop provoking him." Yamato sighed as he tried to push the older jounin into the kitchen. "Just give him some time to cool it off."

"I will kill you!" Naruto broke out of Iruka's grasp and ran towards the copy nin.

Sai tried to catch the blond boy half-way, but Naruto managed to dodge the arm reaching out for him.

"Naruto, stop this nonsense." Sakura is getting worried, both for her teammate and her team leader. As far as she knows, Naruto is no match for the silver-haired jounin, at least not at this point in time. And she doesn't want him to get hurt. And she couldn't help but think how the jounin would react when he finally recalls everything someday.

Iruka sprang into action. He moved forward quickly, hoping to catch Naruto before he inflicts any further harm on himself.

Kakashi pushed Yamato aside and raised his hand, ready to strike again. He did not know what had overcome him. It wasn't like him to get so worked up over a genin. But all he was aware of now was that he couldn't allow the blond boy to wreak havoc at his home and land a hit on him. That is going to wound his pride as a jounin if he can't even defend himself against a kid.

As he prepared himself to strike the charging boy again, a hand caught his arm and brought all his movements to a halt. Kakashi turned his head and his eye narrowed when he met the brown orbs of Iruka's, pleading silently with him to stop this tirade. From the corner of his eye, he saw Naruto nearing him.

Before he could even process his mind to work, he had acted. His fist connected with Iruka's cheek and the force of the blow flung the chunin a distance away. Iruka hit the couch and the piece of furniture toppled over from the impact.

All movements and sounds in the room ceased as everyone stared in shock. Even Naruto was stunned by the scene that he had just witnessed. Kakashi himself was reeling from the headache which had been plaguing him the entire night and only seemed to have been amplified by the conflict.

Sakura was numb with shock. She gasped in horror at the sight before her. Never before had she seen her team leader in such a wild state before. Fear gripped her as she swallowed hard before she recovered her senses enough to decide that she needs to get Iruka away from this mess.

"I… Iruka-sensei!" She took two stumbling steps forward before running towards the chunin. Sai moved quickly over to the couch to help the academy teacher sit up.

Iruka was in a daze. He couldn't seem to register the fact that his lover had just hit him. It must have been a mistake. It couldn't have been Kakashi. It must have been some stray jutsu that he was caught in.

A gentle hand on his cheek brought his attention back to the reality. He was in so much shock that he did not even register the tears that were streaking down his cheeks until someone brought a napkin to his face and gently wipe away the tears.

"You jerk!" Naruto was ready to pounce into action again. He was prepared to beat the crap out of Kakashi if the older man isn't going to apologise to Iruka.

"Naruto!" Sakura's voice cut in, making him paused in his actions. Then in a softer voice, the medic-nin continued. "Leave it. We've got to get Iruka-sensei home."

Kakashi watched as the kunoichi helped the stunned academy teacher up and gently guided him out of the apartment. Naruto threw him another angry glare before trudging out after the pair. Sai shifted his gaze from the retreating group to his team leader. He shrugged and righted the couch before following his teammates out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.

=-=-=-=

"Just what were you thinking, senpai?" Yamato asked resignedly when the house was finally quiet once again.

"It was a natural reflex." Kakashi snorted. "I had another attack coming my way. Of course I have to get that chunin off my arm."

"What reflex are you referring to? That is Iruka we are talking about. How could you even lift a finger against him?"

"Look here, it's not like I meant to hit him. I had to do something to get him out of the way before that brat actually beat me up!" Kakashi snapped.

"All these wouldn't have started if you hadn't insulted Iruka in front of Naruto." Yamato folded his arms as his gaze turned intense.

"And what did I say that exactly insulted him? Wasn't he the one who asked me what I think about the rank difference between a jounin and a chunin? Wasn't I right to say that chunin and jounin will never be on the same par? Tell me, isn't that a fact?" Kakashi challenged.

"Yes, that is a fact." Yamato sighed. He couldn't deny the truth behind the statement.

"That settles it then. I wasn't talking about Iruka and me. I was talking about all chunin and jounin in Konoha as a general. Isn't Sakura a chunin as well? What makes him thinks that I'm talking about Iruka? If he can't accept the answer, then he should never have asked me the question." Kakashi leaned against the wall, as he clutched his head, trying to will the headache away.

"Well, the way that you immediately denied all associations with Iruka after that statement made him think that! How could you even say that you will never enter into a relationship with Iruka? You know how sensitive Naruto can get." Yamato shook his head.

"So it's my fault that he is sensitive?" Kakashi growled, the pain taking on a new level of discomfort, making him irritated.

"I'm not saying it's anyone's fault. I'm just saying that you shouldn't have said that in front of him. After this one month of knowing him, you should be well aware by now how protective he is of Iruka." Yamato said in an even tone.

"Sorry then that I do not understand human emotions. I was never trained to do that." Kakashi snapped.

Yamato was about to say something when he noticed the older jounin's discomfort.

"Are you alright, senpai?"

Kakashi closed his eyes, as he tried to keep the ache under control. He swallowed hard. He needs some quiet time to sort out his thoughts and his head. "Yes. Now, if you are done talking, just leave me alone."

Yamato shook his head in exasperation. "I will take my leave then. Have a good rest."

Kakashi heard the front door opening and then closing as the other ex-ANBU moved out of his apartment. He waited until the footsteps faded away before he allowed himself to slide down the wall onto the floor.

He simply didn't know what had gotten him so angry. He had always had wonderful control over his own emotions and he was sure that a genin's words shouldn't have any impact on him. But that night, he had lost it. Perhaps it was his headache; perhaps it was the irritation at being disturbed. Or perhaps, it was the medication. There were so many explanations that he could give behind his weird behaviour. But, whatever it is, he knew he wasn't himself that night.

There was only one thing though that he did not understand and couldn't explain, no matter how he reasoned with himself.

He had no idea why his heart clenched and guilt flooded his entire being when he remembered the punch he gave Iruka. He had no explanation as to why he felt his heart crumbling when he met the pained and lost look that the chunin had thrown his way. And he definitely did not understand just what that new emotion surging through him is.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	11. Chapter 11: Help

Chapter 11: Help

Kurenai looked up from her book when a knock came to her door. She glanced up at her clock and frowned. Who would be at her house at 11 30pm at night?

She set her book by the coffee table and walked up to the door, just as Asuma came out from the bedroom.

"Who is that?" The bearded jounin asked. Kurenai shrugged.

"I'm not expecting anyone. I would have thought that the person will be looking for you."

"I'm not either." Asuma snorted. He followed the kunoichi to the door. Kurenai pulled open the door and the two were surprised to see the visitor.

"Sakura?"

The pink-haired teen managed a weak smile as she greeted them.

"Good evening, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei. I'm sorry to disturb you so late at night." Sakura said apologetically. "But, I really can't think of anyone else to go to."

"It's alright. Come in and we will talk, Sakura." Kurenai ushered the teen into her living area. Asuma retreated to the kitchen to make tea.

The moment Sakura sat down on the couch, she buried her face between her hands and began to sob. Kurenai was stunned. Even Asuma stopped what he was doing and walked over to take a look.

"Sakura, what happened?" Kurenai took a seat beside the girl and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I…… I don't know. Everything was….. Was go…..going on well. Then Naruto and Kakashi-sensei fought. And…… And Kakashi-sensei hit Iruka-sensei."

"What?!" Kurenai was shocked beyond words. Asuma blinked, trying to make sense of what he had just heard.

"Kakashi hit Iruka? Tell me you did not just say that, Sakura." Asuma managed to say.

"He did. I don't know why he was so angry. But he punched Naruto and then he hit Iruka-sensei."

"How is Iruka now?" Kurenai was getting worried.

"We sent him home about three hours ago and I managed to tend to the bruises and some small cuts as best as I can. But…… But after that, he refused to say anything and he locked himself in his room and won't come out. No matter what we say, he just refuses to answer us. I'm worried." Sakura took in a deep breath to calm herself. "That's why I'm hoping that you will be able to talk to him. I don't think Kakashi-sensei meant to hit him. I don't want him to dwell too much into it."

Asuma brought a cup of tea and set it in front of the teen. "Tell me everything, Sakura. What exactly happened?"

It took a while for the girl to gather her wits and recollect the entire incident. With a few pauses and some quiet sobs, she managed to narrate the entire event to the two jounin with as much details as she could muster. When she finally finished, the couple were trying to gather the facts together and figure out how to sort out the mess.

"So Naruto and Kakashi fought, and Iruka got caught in between?" Asuma frowned.

"I don't think that's what she meant. Iruka was trying to stop Kakashi from fighting with Naruto and Kakashi ended up hitting Iruka to get him out of the way, so that he can counter Naruto's attacks." Kurenai corrected.

"That's what it seems to be." Sakura sighed as she rubbed at her teary eyes.

"Kakashi is never this fiery tempered. Even when he was in ANBU. Just what is wrong with him?" Asuma muttered. "I didn't know that drug can actually wipe out somebody's personality too. Ibiki didn't say anything about that, I'm sure."

"That's not the important thing now. The main issue now is that Iruka has been hit by Kakashi, his supposed lover. How do you think he will take it?" Kurenai snapped, annoyed at her boyfriend's lack of focus on the issue at hand.

Asuma was deep in thoughts. Kurenai turned to look at Sakura. "Don't worry. We will go over and take a look at Iruka now. You go on back and get some rest."

"But –"

"Sakura, keep this incident to yourself. The last thing we want to hear on the streets is that Iruka is a victim of boyfriend abuse." Asuma suddenly said grimly. Kurenai nodded, understanding the implications in that.

Sakura hesitated, before she finally complied. "Alright. But what about Yamato-taichou, Naruto and Sai? They were there too."

"I'm sure Yamato will not say anything. I will leave you to talk to Naruto and Sai. Tell them that before the investigation comes to an end, they are to keep silent about the whole thing. And you don't have to tell Tsunade-sama anything. We will bring the matter up to her ourselves." Asuma rubbed his temple in frustration. "Come on, Kurenai. Let's go over to take a look at Iruka."

The kunoichi nodded. Sakura stood from her seat. "I understand. I will let them know. Please take care of Iruka-sensei then."

"We will." Kurenai smiled and showed the girl out of her apartment before she and Asuma headed towards the academy teacher's house.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	12. Chapter 12: Comfort

Chapter 12: Comfort

Kurenai and Asuma arrived at Iruka's house to find Sai sitting on the couch and Naruto desperately hammering on the bedroom door, asking his teacher to come out and talk to him. Asuma and Kurenai exchanged glances before the kunoichi sighed and walked over to the pale boy.

"Sai-kun, Sakura is waiting downstairs for you. You should go back and get some rest. Leave us to talk to Iruka. You can come and see him tomorrow if you like." Kurenai smiled kindly.

Sai nodded and stood from the couch. Then he turned and threw a glance towards Naruto's direction.

"We will get him to go as well. You can wait for him downstairs." Kurenai answered the unasked question. Sai shrugged and made his way out of the door.

"Naruto, stop that. You are going to tear down the entire apartment." Asuma scowled.

The blond boy stopped and turned around, as if noticing the guests for the first time. Then he resumed what he was doing.

"Iruka-sensei, please come out. Talk to us. I will kick that bastard's ass and make him come and apologise to you!" Naruto pleaded as he pounded on the bedroom door.

"Naruto, will you stop that?" Asuma frowned. "You are going to disturb the neighbours."

"I don't care! If Iruka-sensei is not coming out, I don't care even if the whole building collapses."

"Naruto, let us talk to him. Come on now, your teammates are waiting downstairs for you." Kurenai coaxed.

"No! I'm not leaving Iruka-sensei." The teen was adamant.

"Naruto, if you are not going to leave, there's no way for us to talk to Iruka and make him come out. Now, will you just leave us alone, so that we can sort out the problems and decide on how we are going to best handle it?" Asuma was getting irritated.

"There's only one way to settle it! And that is to get Kakashi-sensei to come and apologise to him. If not, I will get Tsunade baa-chan to make him apologise!"

"Naruto!" Asuma's voice was firm. "By no means can you go to Tsunade-sama for this."

"Why not?" Naruto folded his arms and challenged the older man. "I know it! You are going to protect Kakashi-sensei! That's so unfair to Iruka-sensei."

"We are not siding with anyone. Iruka is our friend too. We will not let him suffer any injustice. We are not letting you go and talk to Tsunade-sama because you will just make a mess out of the whole thing." Kurenai sighed. "We will talk to Hokage-sama ourselves once we have sorted this out with both Kakashi and Iruka."

Naruto turned silent as he considered Kurenai's words.

"Really?"

"Yes." Asuma said exasperatedly.

"You won't side with Kakashi-sensei?"

"No." Kurenai shook her head.

Naruto looked away. "Alright. But can I come and see Iruka-sensei tomorrow?"

"If he's ready to. We will let you know." Kurenai smiled. Naruto nodded.

"Please take care of him."

"Of course. Now will you just go, so that we can start talking to him?" Asuma snorted.

"Alright. Goodbye, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei."

The two jounin nodded and watched Naruto walk out of the apartment and closed the door behind him. When they could no longer sense his chakra, Kurenai walked up to the door and knocked on it gently.

"Iruka, it's me. I'm with Asuma. The kids are gone. Can you come out?"

There was no reply.

Kurenai tried again. "Iruka? Are you in there?"

No response.

Kurenai was getting worried. "Iruka, answer me. I know you are there. Come on; don't make me worry for nothing. At least give me an answer."

Nothing.

Asuma was getting impatient. He pulled Kurenai aside.

"Asuma?"

"If he's not coming out, then I will have to force my way in."

"But –"

Asuma did not wait for a protest. He took two steps back and then moved forward swiftly and kicked the door open.

The wood cracked from the impact. Asuma grinned smugly.

"Who's going to pay for the repairs?" Kurenai frowned.

"That's not the point now. Come on. Let's go in." Asuma stepped into the dark room. Kurenai followed.

There was no Iruka.

"Where is he?" Kurenai whispered, trying to see in the dark room with the only source of light flooding in from the living room.

"Bathroom, I reckon. The tap is running." Asuma sighed.

The two approached the closed bathroom door. The distinct sound of water gushing from the tap could be heard. Kurenai pushed the door gently and was surprise to find that it wasn't locked.

She slid the folding door aside and looked into the dark area. "Iruka?"

Asuma flipped the switch on and light flooded into the small room. Kurenai gasped. Asuma hurried over to her side to see what had gotten her so shocked. His eyes widened at the sight.

Iruka was sitting in the bathtub, the shower head gushing water down on him. He was fully clothed and totally drenched. He had his face buried in between his knees and his arms hugged them tight to his chest. The usually neatly-tied brown hair was plastered to his neck and arms.

"Iruka!" Kurenai hurried over and turned off the water, which she realised was cold. Asuma cursed and went back into the bedroom, rummaging through the wardrobe for a towel.

The lady sat on the edge of the bathtub and gently pulled Iruka's arms away. The chunin flinched at the touch.

"It's me, Iruka. Don't do this. You are going to fall sick."

Iruka finally brought his face up from his knees to look at the kunoichi. Kurenai felt her heart going out to him when she saw the tear-streaked face and the red-rimmed eyes. Iruka's body was wracking from the sobs. An angry bruise formed on his right cheek, and small cuts decorated the area around the bruise. Kurenai had to admit that Sakura had done a pretty great job in healing the chunin. The bruise would most probably be gone in another two days.

"Kurenai……?"

"Oh my god, Iruka. What did you do to yourself?" Kurenai reached over to pull Iruka to his feet and struggled a little with the weight. Asuma came into the bathroom and stepped into the tub, helping Kurenai to steady the chunin, before wrapping a towel around the wet frame.

"Come on, Iruka." Asuma said quietly and pulled Iruka out of the tub, keeping a firm grip on the dazed man. Kurenai followed quietly into the bedroom.

"Kurenai, wait for us in the living area. Iruka needs to change." Asuma sighed. The kunoichi nodded and retreated from the room.

Asuma looked grimly at Iruka as the damaged door was being pulled shut. He would have to have a good talk with the chunin.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	13. Chapter 13: Medical Examination

**A/N: Happy New Year 2009 to everyone!! May the new year be full of blessings and happiness to each and everyone of you. Thank you for all your support during the last year and I hope that you would enjoy all the fics that I have to present for the new year. ^_^ Here's the update. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Medical Examination

Kakashi stumbled into the kitchen. His throbbing headache hadn't gotten any better despite the medicine that he had taken earlier after Yamato had left. In fact, if possible, it had gotten worse.

He poured himself a cup of water and downed it in one gulp. He shook his head, trying to clear it. Grabbing the bag of medicine from the counter, he glared at it. The medication wasn't doing him any good. With a growl, he dumped it into the bin and pulled on his jacket. Then he stomped out of the house.

=-=-=-=

"What happened?" Kurenai eyed a dazed looking Iruka who had finally gotten himself dried up. Asuma lounged in the couch opposite the two.

Iruka shook his head before saying in a small voice. "I don't know."

Kurenai sighed and placed a hand on the chunin's shoulder. "Are you alright?"

"I think so."

Asuma was deep in thoughts as he listened to the two. He was analysing the details that Sakura had filled them in on earlier. He noted some points and frowned. Sighing, he decided to get over with what needs to be done.

"Iruka, do you want to go to the hospital to get your wounds examined?" Asuma leaned forward and looked at him.

Kurenai's eyes widened. Iruka trembled.

"What are you thinking?" The red-eyed lady hissed. "Isn't that as good as announcing to the whole world?"

"I think he should go check it out." Asuma leaned back in his seat. "But not by any medic-nin. We will have to ask Tsunade-sama to personally take a look at him."

"No, it's alright." Iruka whispered.

"It's not." Asuma said firmly. "Iruka, Kakashi is showing the first signs of violence. We need to let Tsunade-sama know about that. It's not going to do anyone good in the long run. She will be able to handle the problem while it's still in the early stage."

"But, Kakashi had never done this before." Iruka turned away. "I think he just couldn't control himself then."

Asuma sighed. "Iruka, you just brought up another point. When did Kakashi ever lose control over himself? I've known him for so long and he is one of the few who has the best control over their own emotions and he is the most apathetic guy I have ever seen. Why would he even get angry over such a minor thing?"

"Asuma, you are overreacting. Kakashi just got out of hospital not too long ago. He is still adjusting to so many things. The stress could have caused him to snap. Everyone have their bad days." Kurenai shook her head.

"It's alright, Asuma-san. I'm fine, really. We don't have to go to Tsunade-sama." Iruka's eyes softened. "I don't want any further problems to arise from this issue."

"Of course. We don't have to go if you don't want to." Kurenai smiled and tried to soothe the chunin.

Asuma did not say anymore when Kurenai shot him a stern look. But he just could not shake off the feeling that something was wrong.

=-=-=-=

"Hatake, you better have a good reason for barging into my office like that. So, what is it?" Tsunade folded her arms and frowned.

"Headache." Kakashi muttered. Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"You crashed into here just because of a headache?" She asked incredulously. "Did you take your medication?"

"Yes. Those medicines were the ones that gave me this headache." Kakashi groused.

Tsunade tapped her fingers against the table. "That's weird. I've given you a different drug from the one that you took in hospital. And a lighter dosage too. Why are you still suffering from the side effects?" The blond lady gestured to the chair in front of her. "Sit down."

Kakashi shrugged and took his seat. Tsunade pushed back her chair and walked over to the jounin, checking his vital stats.

She was slightly startled when she felt the pulse on the pale wrist.

"What have you been taking, Kakashi?"

"What do you mean?"

"Have you been taking any other kinds of medicines?" Tsunade brows knitted tightly together.

The jounin shook his head. "No."

"That's funny." Tsunade stepped back and examined the pale man in front of her. "I'm checking you into the hospital tonight. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to give you a full body examination." The Hokage turned towards the door. "Shizune!"

Kakashi frowned. "What is so serious that I have to be checked into the hospital?"

"Your heartbeat is a little off, Kakashi."

"Off?"

"Irregular. When I felt your pulse a moment ago, it's a little too fast for a normal person."

"Oh? Can't I come back tomorrow then? It's not necessary to stay in the hospital, isn't it?" Kakashi snorted. Shizune entered the room to see the Hokage glowering at the other man.

"You don't have a choice, brat." Tsunade snapped. Then she turned to her assistant. "Shizune, check Kakashi into the hospital. And arrange for the earliest slot that I have tomorrow morning. I need to check on him. After you are done, call Ibiki into my office."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Shizune quickly ushered the pale jounin out of the room and closed the door behind her.

Tsunade sat down in her armchair and frowned.

'_This is weird.'_

=-=-=-=

Ibiki entered the room with a capsule in his hand.

"Tsunade-sama." He greeted quietly. Tsunade nodded and gestured for the burly man to take a seat.

"Anything yet?"

"Yes. We've managed to come up with something to clear that foreign chemical from Kakashi's body." Ibiki handed the capsule to the older lady. "But we do not know if the effects will be temporal or permanent. Let's hope it's the latter."

Tsunade nodded. Then she sighed. "I hope this will help that brat."

Ibiki raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"He came to see me just now. Said that he is having a bad case of headache. I admitted him into the hospital and Shizune spoke to him and found out a bit about his condition." Tsunade pulled out a paper and pushed it over to the interrogation specialist.

"He has been having the headache one week after being discharged, despite the change of medication and dosage. And the headache only gets worse every time he took the medicine that he was given. And he is always feeling tired."

Ibiki read the brief report on the symptoms, written in Shizune's neat handwriting.

"I did a brief check on him earlier on. His heartbeat is a little too fast for someone who is out of active duty and spends his time sleeping in. In other words, it's abnormal." Tsunade tapped her fingers on her desk as she turned thoughtful.

"It's the medications?" Ibiki frowned.

"I doubt so. In all my years as a medic-nin, I've never come across a case like his. The medicine which I prescribed to him may cause some drowsiness. And in some cases, minor headaches. But it will never result in an abnormal heartbeat."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed. "Are you saying someone could have tampered with his medicines?"

Tsunade massaged her temple. "I can't think of anyone who would want to do that. But that is a possibility. I'm doing a full body examination on Kakashi tomorrow morning and I will be running some tests on him as well. We will find out more once we have the results. In the meantime, I want you to assign some ANBU to keep a watch over him and see if there is anyone who has been meddling with his life."

Ibiki nodded. "I understand, Hokage-sama."

Tsunade gave a weary smile and dismissed the man. She leaned back in her chair and sighed.

The night just got longer.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	14. Chapter 14: Confrontation

**A/N: And yep, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Confrontation

Raidou blinked a few times, trying to absorb the new piece of information. Genma stared incredulously at the two men in front of him. "You are kidding me! Kakashi and violence doesn't go together!"

"No, we are not." Asuma sighed. "Yamato witnessed the whole thing and I saw the bruise on Iruka. Damn. Things are happening even before we get a chance to talk to Tsunade-sama about Kakashi's mood swings."

Raidou shook his head. "How is Iruka now?"

"Kurenai and I spoke to him last night." Asuma leaned back in the couch. "He's in shock. But more than that, he's hurt."

"Of course he would be." Genma frowned. "Can you imagine that? The person who hit him is his boyfriend. Just what is wrong with Kakashi?"

"My apologies. But if I know, I wouldn't be here talking it out with you guys." Asuma snorted.

"Does Hokage-sama know about this?" Raidou asked quietly.

Yamato and Asuma exchanged glances.

"No. Iruka doesn't want to let her know." Yamato rubbed the nape of his neck. "I think he is worried about complicating matters."

"But that wouldn't do, would it?" Genma folded his arms. "He's under the influence of some foreign chemicals. That may be one of the after effects."

"I told Iruka that we should let Tsunade-sama know about this, so that she can tackle the problem. But he is pretty adamant about it." Asuma sighed deeply. "I'm beginning to think that he may be doing more harm to Kakashi than helping him."

"Iruka is the victim here. Be more sympathetic, will you?" Raidou scowled.

"I'm not saying it's his fault." Asuma pointed out. "I've tried convincing him that he should let Tsunade-sama know about this. I mean, who can promise that it won't happen a second time? But he just refused to report it."

Raidou shook his head exasperatedly. Genma's brows knitted tightly together. Yamato closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

No one said a single word. Asuma ruffled his hair in frustration. He had absolutely no idea how to deal with this new Kakashi.

While all of them were deep in thoughts, a loud sound came from the corridor, making them jump.

"Hatake! I swear if you do not open the door now, I'm setting my snakes in there to kill you!" A screeching voice was heard before the sound of a fist pounding the door reverberated again. Genma groaned, knowing full well who it was.

Raidou strode over to his apartment door and opened it, looking down the corridor.

"Anko, if you don't mind, every single person in this building can hear you. Can you lower your volume?"

The serpent user snapped her head around, fury burning in her eyes. "Why the hell would I care who can hear me? Isn't it better if every single person in this village hears me? Then they will know what kind of person Hatake Kakashi is!"

Asuma looked over Raidou's shoulder and sighed. "I guess Anko has found out too."

Raidou raised an eyebrow. Then he turned to the kunoichi. "Anko, I don't think Kakashi is at home. I haven't seen him since this morning. Would you like to come over for tea? I think I know why you are looking for Kakashi, and if that's the case, we are actually discussing the same issue as well."

Anko frowned. "Really?"

"Yes. Just come over." Raidou rolled his eyes. Anko stared at the door in front of her, and then turned to look at the two jounin by the door of Raidou's apartment. Then she turned back to the door again, before she shrugged and moved over to the two men.

"Make way!" She growled. Asuma and Raidou stepped aside and the purple-haired lady stomped into the room.

=-=-=-=

"Alright, Kakashi. That's all the tests for your check-up." Tsunade sighed and sat down at her desk, gesturing for Kakashi to take a seat.

"So, just what exactly is wrong?"

"I don't know yet. We will have to wait for the full report." Tsunade pulled her drawer open and took out a capsule. "For now, I have something which I hope will help you."

"What is that?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow as Tsunade filled a syringe with the clear liquid in the capsule.

"Ibiki and some research medic-nins came up with this. It's a remedy for that drug which you came in contact with. It will help to clear off the remaining residue in your body. Though, whether it will be a permanent effect, we will have to wait and see. But so far, from the tests they have done, there doesn't seem to have any side effects. So it's quite safe."

The Hokage walked up to her subordinate and rolled up his sleeve, injecting the serum into his arm.

"There, that should do. Wait a while for it to settle and then you can leave." Tsunade returned to her seat and crossed her legs as she eyed the jounin. "So, how are things?"

Kakashi shrugged. "The same."

"What about with Iruka?" Tsunade leaned forward and propped her elbows against the table, resting her chin on her laced fingers.

Kakashi flinched. The memories from the previous night came back to him. Somehow, now that his mind is in a clearer state, the guilt seems to have multiplied ten-fold. He struggled to keep his calm.

"I….. We……" He sighed. "I don't know."

"You don't know?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What do you not know? Do you still doubt your relationship with him?"

Kakashi did not answer. Tsunade frowned.

"Kakashi, you know that –" Tsunade was cut off by a loud hollering voice along the corridor.

"Where is he?!" Doors crashing open were heard. Tsunade growled under her breath. Just who on earth is wreaking havoc in the hospital?

"Is he here?!" Another door being shoved roughly.

"Naruto, stop that!" A feminine voice. The blond lady recognised the voice almost immediately.

"What the hell are those two brats doing?" Tsunade sighed as she rubbed her temple.

"Naruto-kun, please stop. You are going to infuriate Tsunade-sama." This time it was Shizune's voice.

"All the better if she comes out now!" Naruto's anger was evident in his voice. Tsunade glowered and pushed her chair back. She stomped towards the door.

Just as she was about to open it, the door was being pushed aside and a blond fuming boy stood outside the door.

"Just where is he?!" Naruto growled, not at all registering who was standing in front of him. But the two behind him did.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura and Shizune immediately bowed apologetically. Naruto's eyes darted around before he caught sight of the busty lady.

"Baa-chan! I want you to –" Before the teen could complete his sentence, a punch landed on his head.

"Just what the hell do you think you are doing?! This is the hospital, not your home! First, you create an uproar along the corridors and now, you call me grandma?! Uzumaki Naruto, watch your place!" Tsunade growled.

"But –"

"Tsunade-sama, can I leave now?" A cool voice disrupted the little commotion. Naruto immediately pushed past the Hokage, much to her aggravation and stomped into the room.

"You bastard!" Without warning, the teen pounced on the other man in the room. Kakashi stepped aside swiftly and Naruto crashed into the table.

Sakura winced before she ran over. "Naruto, are you alright?"

Naruto shoved her aside and pointed an accusing finger at the jounin. "Just how much force did you put into that punch last night?!"

Kakashi gave him a passive look. Sakura was horrified.

"Naruto, we promised not to talk about it in front of Tsunade-sama." The kunoichi whispered hastily to the other boy. At that, Naruto seemed to calm down a little before the rage started boiling again.

"I don't care! If I have to, I will drag him over to apologise!" Naruto pounced again.

But somebody caught him before he could reach the jounin.

"Just what the hell is going on?" Tsunade's fury was evident. Shizune trembled slightly at the sight of her annoyed superior.

"Let me go!" Naruto struggled against the firm grip. But Tsunade held on, eyeing the blond boy, then her apprentice and finally, Kakashi.

"Kakashi, sit down! Sakura, you too! And Naruto, I swear, if you don't calm down, I will make sure you will spend your next two months in the hospital!"

That did it. Naruto stopped his struggles and immediately looked sheepish. Tsunade released her hold on the boy. "Sit down." She barked. Naruto jumped a little and moved to the chair beside Sakura.

Tsunade stomped over to her own chair and sat down heavily in it, eyeing the blond boy and his teammate. Shizune closed the door and moved to stand beside the angry lady.

"Now, tell me, just what on earth got you so work up?"

=-=-=-=

* * *


	15. Chapter 15: Explanations

**A/N: And here you go. This time, it's a two chapters update, since it's a weekend and I've managed to write out two chapters. And also because I love all of you so much for all the reviews you've given me that I think I should give you a New Year present. Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 15: Explanations Needed

"The healing jutsus are not doing any good, I tell you!" Anko snapped. "I saw Iruka earlier on! The bruise is not fading at all. And the cuts are so evident around his cheek. Just what the hell did Kakashi use to hit him?"

"Uh… His fist." Yamato mumbled.

"How could he? As if it's not enough that he is denying all involvements with Iruka. Now he has to hit Iruka! I can't believe him." Anko glowered.

"I saw Iruka last night. It seems to me that the bruise is healing pretty well." Asuma mused.

"It's not!" Anko growled. "Sakura was there earlier on, trying to treat it again! But the swelling just refuse to go down, no matter what she does. Iruka can't even go out now and he has to apply for sick leave from both the academy and the mission room. Tell me, how much force did Kakashi put in that punch? Or did he use any jutsu with it?"

Yamato frowned. "I don't think so. From what we know, he's not able to get a good grasp on his chakra yet. He may be angry, but he is definitely not out to hurt anyone."

"Not out to hurt anyone?" Anko's voice raised by a notch. "Then how do you explain what happened to Iruka?"

"Nobody expected that, Anko." Genma groaned.

"Were you there as well? Are you trying to side with Kakashi?" Anko's eyes narrowed into a murderous glint.

"Anko, everything happened too fast. It all took place in a matter of seconds. I think Kakashi acted on reflex." Yamato tried to pacify the kunoichi.

"Reflex?! What in the god damn world excuse is that? Reflex!" Anko punched the coffee table. The other four shinobi jumped a little. "I think Iruka should just leave him!"

"Anko!" The four stared at her incredulously.

"Anko, I know you are angry. But that isn't something that you should be saying." Asuma frowned.

"Aren't I right? Who knows when his 'reflex' would act up again? Then do I have to wait till it happens a second or third time before I'm fully convinced that this Kakashi isn't the same person that I used to know? Am I supposed to continue leaving Iruka in the hands of an abusive boyfriend?"

"Anko –" Raidou was cut off by an urgent knock on the door. He sighed and threw a glance at Genma who stood up to open it.

"Kurenai?" Genma blinked at the guest. Asuma jolted from his seat.

Kurenai stepped into the apartment and looked at the shinobi gathered in the living room before giving Asuma a worried look.

"Sai came to me a while ago. He said that Naruto is throwing a fit and has gone to the hospital."

"Hospital? What for?" Asuma frowned.

"Somehow, he heard that Kakashi is at the hospital and he has gone there to confront him." Kurenai sighed. "Apparently, from what I gathered, he was angry that Iruka's injury hadn't gotten any better. Asuma, if he starts screaming in public, this matter will be exposed before we even talk to Hokage-sama about it."

Asuma turned and walked out of the room. "Come on. We've got to stop him before things get out of hand."

=-=-=-=

"Well?" Tsunade glared at the two teens. Sakura sighed deeply. Naruto squirmed under the intense stare, all anger forgotten when he realized the mess he had gotten himself into. Kakashi sat at the side with a blank look on his face.

"It's nothing, Tsunade-sama." Sakura mumbled.

"Nothing?!" Tsunade roared. "I don't think so! Naruto looks like he was going to kill Kakashi in cold blood."

"Perhaps I can offer an explanation." A voice drawled. Tsunade's head snapped over to look at her other subordinate in the room. Naruto and Sakura stared at Kakashi with a bewildered look.

"No, wait. Kakashi-sensei." Sakura started.

"Sakura, let Kakashi talk." Tsunade gave her a warning look. Sakura flinched.

"But –" The teen began to protest.

"Sakura!" The blond lady gave her student a firm look. Sakura bit her lips and looked away. Tsunade turned to look at the jounin. "Kakashi, speak."

Kakashi studied the people in the room. "Well, if I'm not mistaken, Naruto is here to look for me over what happened last night."

"What happened last night?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. Shizune frowned in confusion.

"Well, I reckon." Kakashi shrugged. Tsunade looked over to Naruto for confirmation.

"Uh….. Yes." Naruto muttered.

"And so, what exactly happened last night that requires you to stomp through the entire hospital, crashing open doors, disturbing the patients' rest and trying to kill Kakashi?" Tsunade folded her arms and eyed the Kyuubi vessel. "And, don't try lying to me. If you do, I will make sure Ibiki comes and interrogate you personally."

"Ah, well……" Naruto scratched his head sheepishly. "I……"

"Tsunade-sama!"

The door crashed open again and Shizune groaned. A vein throbbed in Tsunade's forehead.

"What is it with all of you today?!" Patience was running thin for the older lady. "The hospital is not a battlefield! Stop using so much force in opening one single god damn door! I swear every single one of you here is going to pay for the damages!"

"Uh, sorry." Genma scratched his head. "Just that, we are here to um……"

Asuma stepped into the room. "We need to talk to you, Tsunade-sama." He cast a glance at a guilty-looking Sakura and a flustered Naruto.

"Can't you see I'm busy?" Tsunade roared. "What in the god's name is wrong with all of you? Can't I just pass my day in peace?"

"I believe we are all going to talk about the same topic here, Tsunade-sama." Genma regained his composure and gave the older woman a serious look. Asuma nodded grimly.

Tsunade frowned as she studied the new group at her door. Then she turned to look at the three people sitting in front of her desk. Finally she sighed.

"Am I missing out on something here?" She waved for the group to enter. "Close the door and we can talk."

Asuma looked from the two teens to Kakashi, who was lounging in his seat nonchalantly. He sighed. "Tsunade-sama, we need to talk in privacy."

Tsunade's frown deepened. The air of seriousness surrounding the new group was so intense that she couldn't help but realized that something was very wrong. She pondered for a moment more. Then she sighed.

"Naruto, Sakura, you may go. But, please refrain from stampeding your way out of the hospital. I would appreciate very much if you could just walk out like any other normal person."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." The two teens bowed and hurried out of the room. Sakura gave Asuma a grateful look before she left the room after her blond teammate.

"Kakashi, you may go too. Come back in another week's time for your second dosage of the injection." Tsunade rubbed her forehead in exasperation.

"You don't need me to stay and explain?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade looked at him for a moment, as if contemplating. Then she shook her head. "If I need any clarification, I will look for you. Now go, and leave me in peace. Shizune, go with him and give him a lighter dosage of the medication."

The dark-haired lady bowed and walked towards the door.

Kakashi shrugged and pushed his chair back. "I will be off then, Tsunade-sama."

Asuma watched as the silver-haired nin walked out of the room. He turned to Kurenai behind him.

"Bring Anko out and wait for us. If she's here, she will just throw another fit and make things worse."

Kurenai nodded and ushered a grudging Anko out of the office, closing the door behind her.

Tsunade eyed the four men in front of her. "Now, if you would please, spare my sanity and enlighten me."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	16. Chapter 16: New Revelations

**A/N: Yup, this chapter is part of the two chapters update. You can go ahead and hate Kakashi, Iruka, Kitou or anyone else who have gotten the lovebirds into this fix. But don't hate me for it. I have to play out the plot. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 16: New Revelations

The knock on the door became a little insistent. Iruka stepped out of the bedroom tiredly and headed to the front door.

"Did Naruto leave something here again?" Iruka muttered to himself as he rubbed his eyes.

He opened the door and was a little surprised to see the visitor.

"Kitou-san?"

Kitou smiled. And then the smile turned into a frown.

"Umino-san, what's with that bruise?"

Iruka flinched and he immediately covered the angry mark on his cheek. "Um…… It's nothing. Just an accident. Is there anything that I can help you?" The chunin asked hastily in an attempt to change the topic.

But Kitou was unfazed. He stepped nearer and pulled the man's hand away. "That looks serious. Have you been to the hospital to get it check?"

"I'm fine, Kitou-san." Iruka took a step back, a little uncomfortable with the close proximity. "Sakura has came by to see me this morning already."

Kitou blinked. "Sakura?"

"Uh……" Iruka noted the hint of confusion in the other man's voice. He was a little surprised that Kitou did not know who Sakura was. He would have expected that someone with outstanding medic skills like Sakura would be pretty well-known in Konoha. Then he shrugged. You can't know everyone anyway.

"She works directly under the Hokage. Tsunade-sama teaches her all her medic techniques."

"Oh….." Kitou nodded in understanding. Iruka's eyes widened when he thought he saw a look of dissatisfaction on Kitou's face. But before he could verify anything, Kitou was smiling again.

"I can help you to heal that if you want to."

Iruka smiled at the kind gesture. "It's alright, Kitou-san. I don't want to trouble you. Sakura will be coming over again later."

"It's no trouble at all, Umino-san." Kitou was persistent. Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably.

"It's fine, really. Um…… Don't mean to be rude, Kitou-san. But why are you here?" Iruka asked uncertainly, as he tried to bring the attention away from his bruise.

"Oh." Kitou finally pulled away and reached into his pocket to pull out a small sealed bag. "I think Hatake-san missed this out yesterday when he picked up his medicine. So, I thought of bringing it over for him."

"That's so kind of you." Iruka took the bag into his hand and gazed at it, a sad smile on his face. He didn't know if he should go over to Kakashi and hand him the tablets. Not after what happened the night before. He didn't know if he could face Kakashi yet.

"Are you alright, Umino-san?" Kitou noted the dazed look on the chunin's face.

Iruka snapped from his reverie. "Yes, I'm fine. Would you like to come in for some tea?"

"If it's no trouble." Kitou smiled.

"Of course not. Come in." Iruka stepped aside to allow the medic nin to enter his neatly kept apartment. He closed the door and hurried over to the kitchen, leaving the small pack of medicine on the counter and quickly put some water to boil.

"This is a nice apartment, Umino-san. It's pretty spacious. Isn't it expensive?" Kitou walked around the living room, noting the interiors of the house.

"Well, it is, from my point of view. But Kakashi and I both love it. And he said it's near to the academy and the mission room, so it will be more convenient for me." Iruka smiled at the fond memories. "He said he didn't want me to have to wake up so early every morning just to get to school on time and it will also be easier for me to get home if I have to stay late in the mission room. So, despite the fact that it's a little out of the planned budget, he still bought it."

"That's sweet of him." Kitou muttered darkly.

"Yes." Iruka stared at the kitchen counter, his back facing the medic nin. He failed to notice the displeasure in the other man's tone. "He always thinks of me first. Always putting my needs before his." The tears began to roll from the brown orbs uncontrollably. _'He would never raise his voice at me, much less strike me.'_

The memories from the previous night came crashing down and Iruka had to grasp onto the kitchen counter to keep from crumbling to the ground. He fought to keep the sobs under control, remembering that he has a guest with him.

Kitou noticed the shuddering frame and realized that Iruka was crying. He was over at the chunin's side in a second and wrapped his arms around the frame, pulling Iruka against him. He rubbed the back soothingly, whispering comforting words into Iruka's ears.

Iruka clutched on, as if it was his only lifeline. Usually, he would have hated himself for being so weak. But at that point, he was just grateful for the comfort and his control shattered under the reassuring gestures from the medic nin. Sobs wracked his body and he mumbled incoherently.

"I just wish that Kakashi would come back to me. I wish I had stopped him from going on that mission. I wish he would just at least give me some acknowledgements. Do you know how much it hurts when he ignores me?"

"Yes, I know. Come now. Cool down." Kitou whispered soothingly, as he relished in the warmth from the chunin against him.

"I would give everything I have to get Kashi back. To hell with that damn drug. Why did it have to wipe out his memories?"

Iruka buried his face deeper into the medic nin's chest as he sobbed harder. He did not know how long he stood in his kitchen crying. The only thing he was aware was that, he wished it was Kakashi who was holding him.

=-=-=-=

Tsunade blanched. Then she blinked a couple of times, before she took in a deep breath and regained her composure.

"I'm sorry. I'm not sure if I heard you right. Do you mind repeating what you just said again?"

Asuma sighed. Genma rolled his eyes. Raidou shook his head. Yamato rubbed his temple in frustration.

"Tsunade-sama, we've repeated that three times. Can we get on to the gist of the matter?" Genma groaned.

"But…" Tsunade paused, a grim expression on her face. "Kakashi punched Iruka? Kakashi punched Iruka! That's like telling me Orochimaru is repenting for all his acts and decided to become a monk to atone for his sins!"

Asuma stared at the Hokage, appalled. Raidou blinked. Yamato and Genma snickered. Just what kind of an illustration is that?

"That's not the point, Tsunade-sama. The punch has already been served. The main problem now is Kakashi's violence tendency. I've got a feeling is influenced by his major mood swings, just like the last time in the hospital. But it seems to have gotten worse now."

"Mood swings?" Tsunade leaned back in her chair. "He looks pretty normal to me this morning."

"That's just one of those rare moments he is not in a temper." Genma muttered. "His mood swings are getting from bad to worse, Tsunade-sama. The last time in the hospital, the most he would do is to say some hurting words. But after being discharged from the hospital, he is actually physically inflicting hurt."

"Physically inflicting hurt?" Tsunade growled. "Explain yourself, Shiranui."

"Well," Genma flicked his senbon. "After spending one month with Kakashi, we realised that his mood changes very quickly. Sometimes, just one word, it will get him off the edge. And other times, he will be pretty much his normal self and acted like nothing in the world can affect him."

"In other words, split personality." Raidou muttered. Tsunade turned to look at him.

"You do have an idea that what you just said is a case of mental disorder?" Tsunade said slowly as she eyed her subordinate.

Raidou shrugged. "He looks pretty much like a nut case to me now. Forget the fact that he can't remember Iruka is his lover. But he inflicted hurt on a fellow shinobi. That isn't what anyone in the right state of mind would do."

"I do agree with you." Tsunade sighed and stared at the ceiling. "It can't be the medication, can it?"

"You've changed it, haven't you, Tsunade-sama?" Asuma grimaced.

"Yes. I've told the medic nin in charge of his follow up sessions and the nurse to follow according to my prescriptions. The medicine which I gave him shouldn't have such adverse effects. The most would be drowsiness and in very few cases, headaches. But violence and mood swings, that seems a little way out of the league." Tsunade drummed her fingers on her table as her brows furrowed in deep concentration.

"In fact, no medicine which is used to treat internal injuries and articulate chakra flow should have that kind of an effect. When he came to me last night, he had a pretty odd heartbeat as well. Could all these symptoms be related?" The older lady continued.

"Odd?" Asuma frowned.

"His heartbeat is too fast for a normal person. That's why I admitted him into the hospital last night and did an examination for him this morning." Tsunade sighed. "Anyway, let's wait till the results are out before we come to any conclusions. I have Ibiki keeping a lookout for him. We suspect someone may be tampering with his medication. If we see anyone suspicious around him, ANBU will take them into custody immediately. So, you guys can stop worrying about it."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Asuma sighed and stood from his seat. "Since everything seems to be under control now, we will take our leave then."

The Hokage nodded and waved her hand absentmindedly. The four shinobi turned and made their way out of the room, leaving Tsunade to her own musings.

The blond lady watched as the last person left and slid the door close. She clenched her fist. Something is definitely not right. She was beginning to get a headache. With the new information filled in by her four jounin, things are definitely getting more complicated than she had expected.

"Shizune!"

The dark haired lady hurried into the room.

"Tsunade-sama?"

"Call for Ibiki. Ask him to see me as soon as he can."

Shizune nodded and left the room.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	17. Chapter 17: Unexpected

Chapter 17: Unexpected

Kitou watched as Iruka came out from the bedroom, wiping his face with a wet towel. The chunin gave him an awkward smile, before walking over to the couch and sitting on the one opposite the medic nin.

"I'm sorry, Kitou-san. I shouldn't have broken down on you like that." Iruka blushed as he apologised.

Kitou smiled. "That's alright, Iruka."

Iruka blinked. Had the medic nin just called him by name? When had they gotten so close?

Kitou seemed to have realized the reason to why Iruka had suddenly turned confused. "I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind me calling you by name. But I think of you as a friend and I hope you will think of me as one too."

Iruka blinked again, before he found his voice. It would be rude to reject and after all, Kitou seemed like a nice person. "Oh, uh, sure. Sorry." Iruka muttered. Kitou beamed.

"Well, as a friend, I think I should bring you out for dinner tonight for you to calm yourself down. What do you think?"

"That won't be necessary, Kitou-san." Iruka declined politely.

"I insist." Kitou smiled charmingly. "That would mark a start to our friendship."

Iruka struggled to find an answer. How could he reject such a beautifully crafted reason? A knock at the door saved him from giving a response.

"I'm sorry. Please excuse me." Iruka stood from the couch and walked over to the door. He opened it and was a little startled by who it was.

"Ibiki-san?"

The interrogation head nodded briefly. "Iruka, I would like to talk to you."

Iruka stepped aside to allow the burly man into his apartment. He was getting a little dizzy at the number of unexpected guests that day.

Kitou immediately stood up when Ibiki walked into the room. He bowed politely. "Ibiki-sama."

Ibiki's eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?"

"He came here to pass me Kakashi's medicine. Kakashi forgot it at the counter yesterday." Iruka intercepted for the other man.

"I won't disturb you any further, Iruka. I will see you tonight then." Kitou moved towards the door.

"Huh? But –" Before he could say anything else, the medic nin had left. Iruka sighed and closed the door, before looking at Ibiki.

"Sit down, Iruka." Ibiki took a seat at the couch and motioned for Iruka to join him.

"Would you like some tea?" Iruka moved towards the kitchen instead.

"That's not necessary. I just came to say what I need to and I will be on my way."

"Oh?" Iruka walked gingerly over to the other man and sat down.

"Tsunade-sama sent me." Ibiki stated calmly. Iruka's eyes widened. He had barely registered that fact when Ibiki spoke again.

"I want to know what exactly happened that gave you that bruise you have on your cheek."

The chunin fidgeted uncomfortably. "It……. It's just a minor accident."

"I don't think so. It looks pretty severe to me. Iruka, look here, if you are not going to say anything, no one can force you. But if you are doing that, it's not going to help Kakashi, yourself, or anyone else."

Iruka was silent. Ibiki sighed.

"Tsunade-sama already knew about it. Asuma and the others have spoken to her about it. Iruka, we are all trying to get Kakashi back onto his track and you need to let us know if he is doing anything out of sorts. It won't be healthy if you keep quiet about it." Ibiki said grimly. "Anyway, Tsunade-sama sent me here to find out how you are."

"I'm alright." Iruka said quietly.

"I sure hope you are." Ibiki sighed deeply. "Everyone is worried. They don't want you to dwell too deeply in this incident."

"I know." Iruka gave a soft smile at the reminder of his friends' concerns.

A tense silence hung in the air as Ibiki contemplated on what to say next. Damn that Tsunade to send him to check on the chunin. He's good at interrogations, but he's not exactly a genius when it comes to comforting people. Finally, Ibiki sighed and decided to ask the question that Tsunade had somehow hinted to him to find out.

"Iruka, what is your next step?"

The chunin looked at him, a little baffled.

"I mean, are you going to leave Kakashi? Will you give up on him?"

Iruka looked away. He bit his bottom lip as tears welled up in his eyes again. "I…… I don't know." He said softly. Hell, if it had been a week ago or even a few days back, he would have been sure that his answer was a definite 'no'. But after what had happened, he just wasn't sure what to think anymore.

"Iruka, you've got to think about how you want to handle this." Ibiki rubbed his temple. "The research team has managed to come up with something to deal with that foreign drug in Kakashi's body. But no one knows for sure if the cure would be permanent."

Iruka looked up with a little hope. "A cure? There's a cure?"

"Yes. But as I said, there's no guarantee that it will work. Tsunade-sama is personally keeping a close watch over Kakashi's condition now and seeing if the antidote is of any help." Ibiki paused. "Back to what we were saying, Iruka, you have to be prepared though, that it might not work and Kakashi may never recall his memories."

Iruka felt his heart sank as he stared at Ibiki with a lost look. The scarred man rubbed his face as he cursed Tsunade again. "That's why I'm asking you to think about what you want to do. Though he may not mean to, but it's a fact that he struck you. How are you going to face him now? And how is he going to face you? And no one can deny the fact that he hurts you time and again, whether it's with his words or his actions. What's your take on this, Iruka? Are you going to give up?"

"I really don't know, Ibiki-san. I haven't really thought about it." Iruka said miserably.

Ibiki stood up and walked over to the younger man, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will be frank, Iruka. No one would want to see the two of you ending up in separation, especially Tsunade-sama. But after what had happened last night, if you think that's for the best, then we will give you our support too. I've got to go. Take my advice and think about it."

Iruka did not move from his spot as Ibiki headed towards the door. Then he looked up.

"Ibiki-san." The burly man stopped in his tracks and threw a look over his shoulder. Iruka went to the kitchen counter and picked up something, heading over to Ibiki.

"Do you think you can do me a favour and hand this medicine to Kakashi?"

Ibiki sighed and took the small pack from the other man. He surveyed it for a moment before looking at Iruka. "What is this?"

"Kakashi's medicine. He left it at the counter yesterday after the follow up session."

"The one that Kitou brought over to you?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow. Iruka nodded. Ibiki frowned.

"That's funny."

Iruka studied the older man curiously. But Ibiki just shrugged. "I will hand this to him."

Iruka smiled. "Thank you."

Ibiki nodded and turned towards the door. Then he paused and without looking back, he left another advice for Iruka.

"Anyway, Iruka, just to let you know. Other than work matters, stay away from that Kitou. He gives me a bad feeling. I'm telling you this as a friend. Kitou is a good medic-nin and he may be able to help Kakashi in his condition. But other than that, let's just say that he doesn't give off good vibes. So, if you can, keep your distance from him." With that, the interrogation head left the house, leaving Iruka to ponder over his words.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	18. Chapter 18: Breaking

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. And I would just like to extend my thanks once more to those who have left reviews for the previous chapters. I couldn't really reply to some of you because I wasn't able to reach you. But nonetheless, thanks much for the feedback. It means alot.**

* * *

Chapter 18: Breaking

For the rest of the day, Iruka was thinking about what Ibiki had said. He sighed as he lay down on the couch, the words repeating itself in his mind.

'_Am I really going to give up now?'_

A knock at the door brought him out of his thoughts. Iruka groaned. He had enough of visitors for that day. He walked over and pulled the door open.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto greeted cheerfully. "We bought dinner!"

Iruka smiled and stepped aside, allowing the young blond to amble into his apartment. Sakura followed closely behind. And then to Iruka's surprise, a pissed off Anko stepped in with Kurenai trying to pacify her.

"Anko? Kurenai?" Iruka blinked.

"Yeah?" Anko glared.

"So free of you to join us for dinner." Iruka ruffled his friend's hair playfully. Anko scowled.

"I paid for it; of course I have to be here."

"You bought the dinner?" Iruka ushered the two kunoichi into his apartment and closed the door.

"Yes." Anko sulked. Kurenai gave a wry smile.

"She's angry. And she just paid for everything that we are going to buy. Even the dinner that Sakura and Naruto wanted to buy for you. She ended up buying so much stuff that all of us have to turn up to help you to finish those food."

Iruka chuckled softly.

"Iruka, I want to talk to you." Anko suddenly said and looked at him so intensely that Iruka flinched.

"Uh, sure."

Kurenai left the two in the living room and went over to the kitchen to help the two teens to get dinner ready. Anko pulled the chunin over to the couch.

"Iruka, tell me, what is your take now?" Anko eyed her friend, searching his face for an answer.

"What do you mean, Anko?" The teacher sighed exasperatedly.

"Are you going to leave Kakashi?"

"What gives you that idea?" Iruka shot a sideway glance at his friend.

"He hit you, Iruka. And it's a nasty punch for sure. This is abuse. You should leave him!" Anko prodded lightly on the bruise to prove her point. Iruka winced and inched away.

"Anko, don't make it sound so serious. This is the first time he did it. Surely I can give him another chance." Iruka said softly, trying to convince himself more than his friend.

"Precisely because this is the first time that you should already get the hint and keep your distance from him. It's a sign of his violent tendencies. If you stick around him some more, you are going to become a punch bag for him." Anko frowned and folded her arms, cursing her friend's soft-heartedness.

"That's provided that he allows me to stick around him." Iruka sighed. "You've seen how he pushes me away, Anko."

"Then stop being nice to that jerk! He's not worth it, Iruka. He hurls abuse at you, mentally, physically and emotionally. Just leave him alone and find someone else who can take care of you. And let him regret that he ever mistreated you." Anko huffed.

Iruka shook his head. "He's always there for me. He's always there to comfort me when I'm upset, to cheer me up after a stressful day and to assure me whenever things go wrong. He's always giving in to me, making sure I'm well taken care of and always putting me before himself. So, just this once, no matter how much it hurts, I want to be the one to be there for him."

"That's all in the past, Ruka! He can't even remember your name now. Do you think he would even remember how he used to treat you or even expect you to repay him? And talk about that, I think you have paid all your dues with all those emotional hurts you've been going through because of him!" Anko hissed.

"Anko, please."

"Iruka, we grew up together. I never have a friend as close to me as you are. Do you know how much it hurts me when I see this bruise? And it's not even an injury from a mission, but it's from someone whom you care about and love with all your heart. That's what pissed me off the most."

"Anko, thanks." Iruka smiled. "Don't worry. The bruise will fade soon."

"But not the hurt. I know how much you are breaking inside, Ruka. And I think that punch landed the final blow in your heart. You aren't even yourself anymore."

Iruka was silent as he sank into the couch. He did not say anything because he simply couldn't find anything to rebuff that. And he knew that however angry Anko is, the kunoichi was right.

He was breaking apart into so many pieces that he did not know how to fix himself up anymore.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi growled and tried again. But nothing happened. He clenched his fist and unclenched it, trying to feel the chakra in it.

He did not understand why. More than a month after being discharged, but he still couldn't gather his chakra to call for his summons. He was feeling better that evening than he had ever over the last few weeks. Perhaps the lighter dosage of medication is doing him wonders. But he still couldn't have a grasp over his own chakra flow.

He frowned when someone knocked at his door, distracting him. He strode over and pulled the door open.

"Hi, Kakashi."

"Hi, Genma, how may I help you?" Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the man leaning at his doorframe.

Genma held up a bag. "Dinner?"

"Great. I'm starving." Kakashi stepped aside and allowed his friend in. Genma stared, a little surprise, before he stepped into the apartment.

"Asuma and Yamato will be here in a while. They went to pick up something else." Genma strode leisurely to the dining area.

"Sure." Kakashi muttered. Genma's senbon almost dropped to the ground when his jaw dropped in shock.

Kakashi wasn't throwing a temper. He wasn't angry at being disturbed. He wasn't irritated with the guests at his house and he definitely doesn't look like he was going into a fit any moment.

'_Great. For the first time in a long while, I'm seeing a normal Kakashi.'_

"What are you doing?" Genma surveyed the mess in the living room. Scrolls were sprawled across the floor. Books scattered on the dining table and notes were stuck everywhere.

"I can't get my chakra to flow normally." Kakashi frowned.

"Could it be the medicine? Have you talked to Tsunade-sama about it?" Genma walked over to the other man.

"Not yet. I think I may talk to her at the next visit." Kakashi muttered.

"So, what are you trying to do?"

"I want to summon my dogs. It's getting pretty boring." Kakashi snorted as he tried the seals again. Genma sighed.

"Let me summon it for you. Your blood, please."

Kakashi stared at him for a moment before he held up his nicked thumb. Genma swiped the blood from the digit and quickly formed the seals, slamming down on the floor.

The puff of smoke dispersed and in its place was eight dogs, sniffing around curiously.

"Yo, Kakashi. Haven't seen you in a while." Pakkun greeted. Kakashi nodded with a satisfied look in his single eye.

"Nice to see you again, Pakkun."

"So, there's a mission?" Pakkun leapt onto Bull's head and sat on it.

Kakashi scratched his head. "No."

"Then why did you call us for?" Pakkun looked at him disinterestedly. "Had a quarrel with your mate again? What did you do this time?"

Kakashi frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't give me that, kid. You know what I'm talking about. Why are you back in your old apartment? Surely you have gotten Iruka angry again, haven't you? That's why you are here to avoid facing the issue. I'm a little surprised though. I thought the two of you haven't gotten into another conflict for more than a year."

Kakashi blinked confusedly. What on earth was his ninken talking about?

Genma sighed. "Hey, Pakkun."

"Yo, Genma. Nice to see you too." Pakkun nodded.

"Pakkun, your master here got into a little trouble in the last mission. And he…… Uh…… Sort of…… Lost some of his memories."

Pakkun was silent as he absorbed the new piece of information. Then…..

"Oh." Pakkun nodded in understanding. "How many years did he lose?"

"Uh….. Eight." Genma rubbed his chin.

"Ah, I see. So he doesn't remember Iruka then." Pakkun said thoughtfully. "That's too bad. I like Iruka. He always gives me the best steak."

"Yeah, me too." Genma said wistfully. "He always cooks for us when we are over at their apartment for gatherings. I miss his cooking."

Kakashi scowled at the exchange between his dog and his friend. Apparently, they had forgotten his presence while they bask in the old memories.

"Hey, I'm still here." He snapped. Pakkun looked at him.

"I know. So, why did you call us here?"

"I'm bored." Kakashi folded his arms.

"Ah, ok. So you called us here to keep you company then?"

Kakashi glared. "Sort of."

"Alright then." Pakkun leapt onto the couch and found a spot to lounge in. The rest of the dogs scattered around the apartment, finding their own spot to sleep.

The front door opened and two people stepped in, surveying the sight in front of them.

"Kakashi, you didn't lock your door." Asuma raised an eyebrow.

"Genma said you two were coming over." Kakashi muttered and walked over to his dining table and sat in a chair. "So, what did you buy?"

"Uh……" Yamato shot a strange look to Genma who shrugged. "We bought some beer and ramen. And I think Genma brought the rest of the take-outs here earlier."

"Yes, he did." Kakashi shuffled through the bag of food on the table and bringing out the containers.

"He looks like his usual self. Should we worry about it?" Yamato whispered to Asuma. The bearded jounin sighed.

"Let's just wait and see. I think he's pretty calm now. Don't even think of doing anything that will set him off." Asuma strode over to the table and started to bring out the chilled beer and noodles, placing them on the table.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	19. Chapter 19: Warnings

Chapter 19: Warnings

Iruka managed a smile at a joke Naruto was telling him. All of them turned when a knock came to the door. Sakura stood up.

"I will get it."

The pink haired kunoichi moved over to the door and opened it. Iruka turned his attention back to the noodles in front of him and shoved another forkful into his mouth.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei. Yeah, he's in. He's having his dinner now." Iruka heard Sakura talking at the door. He looked up to see Sakura walking back to the table.

"Iruka-sensei, there's someone at the door looking for you." Sakura frowned as she folded her arms. "It's a medic-nin."

"Medic-nin?" Iruka blinked.

"Yeah. Kitou. He said he has a date with you."

Anko choked on her noodles. Naruto stared, wide-eyed as the noodles dangled from his mouth. Kurenai swallowed her drink quickly after a brief struggle to keep it in.

"A date?" Iruka blinked a few more times before he remembered the afternoon's events. "But…… But I didn't even agree to it."

"Glad you didn't, sensei." Sakura muttered darkly. "I will just send him away then."

"It's ok, Sakura." Iruka stood from his seat. "Let me go and talk to him."

Sakura looked at the tanned chunin uncertainly as Iruka walked towards the door. She frowned again and followed after the academy teacher.

Anko grinned and pushed her chair back.

"Where are you going?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, let's go and see what this medic-nin looks like." Anko pulled Kurenai and Naruto from their chairs and headed over to the door.

"I'm sorry, Kitou-san. But they have bought me dinner already." They heard Iruka saying as they approached the door.

Kitou was outside the door, wearing a broad smile. Naruto peeked over his sensei's shoulder to take a good look at the medic-nin. Anko shoved Iruka slightly aside to study the man outside. Kurenai sighed and stood beside an annoyed Sakura by the door.

"I see you have a lot of company tonight. Another time then, Iruka." Kitou bowed politely. Anko's face scrunched up in distaste.

"Who does he think he is to call you by name, Ruka? Do you know him very well?"

"Anko!" Iruka glared at her before smiling at the retreating medic-nin apologetically. "Sorry about that."

"It's alright. I will see you around."

Iruka closed the door and glared at his friend. "That was so rude, Anko."

"He's rude too. How can he just call you by name? If I'm not wrong, that guy is the one Kakashi sees for his follow up session, isn't it? I don't think he knows you that well."

"It's just a name, Anko." Iruka sighed and made his way back to the table.

"That just shows how much mannerisms he has." The purple-haired kunoichi scowled.

"Sakura-chan, are you alright?" Naruto asked as he noticed his teammate's annoyance.

"Yeah." Sakura snapped.

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Iruka looked at the girl as he sat down. Sakura shook her head.

"Iruka-sensei, stay away from that guy." Sakura finally relaxed a little and took her seat. Iruka raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"Why?" Kurenai was surprised too. It wasn't like Sakura to get so angered over a fellow shinobi.

"He gives off bad vibes." Anko interrupted and propped her arms on the table.

"Anko, you know him?" Iruka stared at her strangely.

"No. I don't want to either. But I've heard of him."

"He's pretty popular in the hospital, among the patients and new staff. But those who have been there long enough don't have a good impression of him." Sakura stated. "He's been a medic nin for a few years and he's alright initially, but ever since he managed to pull off a major and complicated surgery a year or so back, Tsunade-sama have been trusting him with more cases. And after that, he began to think the world of himself and disrespect those medic-nins who have been around longer."

Anko snorted. "That's a lot to speak about a person's personality."

Sakura nodded. "Some of the medic-nins already do not like him back then. And when Tsunade-sama assigned Kakashi-sensei to be taken care of by him, because he had experience helping amnesia patients before, he was even surer of his own abilities and thinks of himself as the best medic-nin after Tsunade-sama. He treats those senior with disdain and even went to the extent of giving them instructions to do things. In just one month, he's got on all the medic-nins' nerves. And that's saying something if you think about how nice and patient some of them are."

"And didn't anyone bring it up to Tsunade-sama?" Kurenai frowned.

"No. No one wants any troubles. And they aren't really that hypocritical as to go to the Hokage and talk behind someone else's back. As long as they are left alone to accomplish their tasks, they will not bother with anything else. But anyway, they did say about something that happened during Kitou's genin years."

Iruka frowned. He doesn't like gossips and has no intention to listen to it either.

"I heard of that." Anko lounged in her seat and played with her chopsticks. "I didn't realize it was him until I saw him earlier. But it's been said that when he was a genin, he once sacrificed his genin teammate just to save his own skin. And the boy whom he sacrificed was never able to become a shinobi again."

"A rumour? Or a fact?" Iruka questioned.

Anko shrugged. "No one knows for sure. After all, what we knew was that it was made to look like an accident. But anyway, there must be some truth in it if it gets people talking."

"Anko, how can you believe slanders against your fellow shinobi?" Iruka frowned disapprovingly.

"Iruka, you are just too trusting. But anyway, that aside. Sakura already told you what he's like. So, just keep your distance, alright?" Anko shook her head.

Iruka shrugged. "Fine. I have nothing much to do with him anyway."

"That's good." Anko beamed. "Don't get involved with him. You never know what he's going to do next."

"Actually……" Iruka paused. When all eyes turned on him, he sighed. "Ibiki-san came by this afternoon and told me the same thing."

"See!" Anko grinned triumphantly. "So many people can't be wrong."

"Whatever. Let's just get on with dinner." Iruka rolled his eyes.

=-=-=-=

Tsunade stepped into her office to find Ibiki waiting for her.

"Something for me?" The blond lady walked briskly over to her desk and sat down.

"Yes. Tsunade-sama, if you would take a look at this." Ibiki handed a small pack to his superior.

Tsunade took the pack and turned it over surveying it. Then she frowned and opened up the seal, pulling out the contents and studying it again.

"Where did you get this?" Tsunade's frown deepened.

"Iruka. He asks me to hand this over to Kakashi?" Ibiki's gave the older lady a blank expression.

Tsunade's eyes widened. "Where did he get this? And why the hell is he giving Kakashi this?"

"Cool down, Tsunade-sama. Of course Iruka won't have an idea of what this is all about. He's not a medic-nin. Even for me, I only learn about this medicine because some of the prisoners have to take it."

"Don't give me riddles, Ibiki. I'm not in the mood. Just get to the point." Tsunade snapped.

"Kitou brought this over to his apartment. He said Kakashi missed it out when he picked up his medication after the last follow up session."

"Kitou? Why would he give Kakashi this?"

"Two possibilities. First, it could have been a mistake and Kakashi was given the wrong pills. Second, Kitou did it on purpose, but for what reasons, we would have to find out."

"This is not a joke, Ibiki." Tsunade growled. "These pills can cause a lot of damage."

"If you need verification, we can always call Kitou and Iruka in to testify to it." Ibiki raised an eyebrow.

Tsunade eyed her subordinate. Then she sighed.

"No." She contemplated for a moment. "Let's wait till Kakashi's medical report is out. Then we will see what they found out. In the meantime, I've given Kakashi's another batch of medication. It should last him for a while."

Ibiki nodded and moved to leave the room.

"Ibiki."

"Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Keep a close tab on Kitou." The Hokage said grimly. Ibiki nodded and left the room.

Tsunade looked at the pack on her table and frowned. Just what the hell is going on?

=-=-=-=

* * *

And here's some queries from the previous chapters which I wasn't able to reply to.

To mini-kero: I thank you for that compliment. And yes, I love Pakkun too, that is why, whenever possible, I like putting him in it.

To aoh: Anko is not acting like this is a normal breakup, but rather, she's speaking more from a friend's point of view. She treasures Iruka as a friend and doesn't like seeing him being treated the way that Kakashi is treating him. And the reason for his lack of chakra control was due to the fact that he had just recovered from a major injury and also partly due to the medication he's taking. And if you realise, Genma is being very wary of how Kakashi will react, so he doesn't want to do anything that will set him off.

And well, here's thanking all reviewers again!


	20. Chapter 20: Memories

**A/N: And here you go, the next chapter. Many of you have been asking if Kakashi will start remembering things about Iruka now that Tsunade had changed his medicine. So, here's your answer. And thanks again, all you dear ones out there who gave me your feedbacks for this story.**

* * *

Chapter 20: Memories

Kakashi read his book, while Pakkun napped beside him. He frowned and read the sentence. Then he read it again.

After three attempts at trying to comprehend what that sentence meant, he growled and dumped the book on the coffee table. For some reasons, he was feeling uneasy. He stared up at the ceiling.

Something is missing. But what is it? He doesn't remember ever feeling so empty. Perhaps now that the headache which had been plaguing him for a month was gone, he was able to think much more clearly and began to realise that something isn't right. Damn that Kitou. What kind of medic-nin is he when he hadn't even been able to diagnose what was wrong? Kakashi mentally cursed. He should have gone to Tsunade earlier and spared himself the agony.

He ruffled his hair in frustration and walked to the kitchen to get a cup of tea. As he passed the dining area, something hit him.

The incident from three nights ago when he had punched Iruka.

Somehow, he was beginning to feel apologetic about it. He definitely hadn't meant to retaliate. But he did not know just what was wrong with him. Kakashi sighed. Why had he gotten so worked up over a teenager's words? Surely he was much more mature than taking that kid so seriously.

He hadn't seen Iruka since then. Neither had he seen Naruto. Sakura and Sai had dropped by once or twice to visit him and find out how he is. But those times when they came, he had always just taken his medication and was feeling drowsy, so they hadn't spoken much. And he never did find out from them just how Iruka is. Not that he would ask anyway. After all, that chunin had nothing to do with him.

He grabbed his tea and moved to his bedroom. Flipping on the light switch, he glanced at the boxes stacked neatly in the corner. He moved over and set his cup down by the dresser before shifting the boxes.

Since he can't get to sleep yet, he might as well start unpacking the things which had been lying there for the past one month.

=-=-=-=

Tsunade could hardly believe what she was reading. She had received the report two hours ago and had been scanning through all the details, breaking it down and trying to comprehend it.

Ibiki entered the room.

"Tsunade-sama, you call for me?"

"Yes." Tsunade pushed the report across the table. "I made a neat finding. This is really interesting. Take a look." Ibiki stepped forward and brought the report before his eyes.

"This is Kakashi's medical report. The results are all derived from the tests which I did on him three days back. Read the fourth page." Tsunade's eyes narrowed.

Ibiki sat down and flipped through the report until he reached the indicated page. He scanned through the details and the results listed on it. When he was done, he looked up, and for the first time, bewilderment showing in his eyes.

"This……"

Tsunade nodded grimly.

"Was it because of the cure?" Ibiki read the report again.

"I did the tests on him before I gave him that antidote jab. So, I think it clearly spells out to us what is going on."

"It wasn't the foreign drug that was suppressing his memories then." Ibiki frowned as he set the file down on the table.

"I have a good mind what is going on. But I would need to confirm it. Anyway, Kakashi is going to have his next follow up session in two days' time. I will talk to him then. Ibiki, I believe you still have Kakashi's blood sample from that time when he was first admitted to the hospital. I need you to go to the labs and find out exactly when that drug dissipated from his body."

Ibiki nodded.

"Get yourself ready for this." Tsunade added grimly. "Once we have gathered the facts, I want a clear explanation from that man on what is going on."

=-=-=-=

Kakashi never realised he had so many things. After two hours and clearing most of the boxes, he removed the items from the last box. It contained some books, scrolls and photo albums. Kakashi lifted the items out and arranged them neatly in stacks.

When he finally cleared off the things in the box, he realised a few items wrapped in newspaper lying at the bottom. He frowned and picked one up, pulling off the wrapping and looked at it.

He smiled. It was a photo of him and the other members of Team Minato. He traced the picture remembering those days when he went on missions with his team.

"Hey Obito, guess what? I lost my memories." Kakashi chuckled as he stared at his friend's happy face in the photo. "Not even your sharingan can help me now. As I was told, I lost eight years. Man, that's gonna be hard work getting it back. Don't you think I should just start all over again?"

He picked up the next one and unwrapped it as well. He raised an eyebrow.

It was a picture of him and three kids. Two of whom, he recognised as Naruto and Sakura. The third one, a raven-haired boy, was most probably Uchiha Sasuke, from what Sakura always tells him.

He reached his hand into the box for the last one. When he tore away the paper wrapping and stared at the picture, he felt his heart missed a skip.

And his eye widened as he felt his throat constrict and his stomach churning.

It was a picture of him and Iruka. And in the picture, they looked so happy together. Kakashi couldn't help smiling at the captured scene.

'_My Ruka.'_

And then he startled. _'My Ruka? Now where did that come from?'_ He frowned and was about to place the photo frame back into the box when a scene appeared before his eyes.

And Kakashi felt his breath hitching as flashes of memories invaded his mind.

_His birthday. A picnic. A lake. A clearing. The kiss. The tender fingers running through his hair. Him and Iruka._

Him and Iruka.

Kakashi dropped the picture to the floor as he clutched his head. The headache is back again. Perhaps he really shouldn't be thinking about so many things.

And then, something else hit him. The hurtful words which he had thrown at Iruka for the past one month, the heated glares given to the chunin, the ignoring acts that he always put on and the punch which he had served a few nights ago. The despondent looks that Iruka gave him every time he treated the chunin with indifference.

'_What have I done?'_

Kakashi stumbled over to his bed, all of a sudden feeling drained. He did not know why. But when his hand reached up to his sharingan eye, it was wet.

Obito's eye is crying.

=-=-=-=

* * *

End of chapter notes: Not a lot of memories, I know. But there's a reason for that. So be patient. ^_^


	21. Chapter 21: Contemplations

**A/N: Alright, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!! And well, to those who are curious how Kakashi will treat Iruka after this, I have to say I have no answer to that yet. I'm still refining the storyline. The ending have been more or less decided though, after having gone through the different scenarios a few times. So, this story will be ending soon in another few more chapters. ^_^**

* * *

Chapter 21: Contemplations

Iruka stared blankly at the assignments on his dining table. He had gone back to the academy to teach after being on sick leave for four days and the bruise had finally faded away. When he had stepped into the office that morning, all that waited for him were stacks and stacks of ungraded assignments, and he didn't really have a choice, but to bring it home to grade it.

But Iruka wasn't focusing on grading the papers. He was thinking. There were so many thoughts running through his mind at that point in time that he really couldn't concentrate anymore.

He hadn't seen Kakashi for five days, after that fateful night. Sakura had been to visit the jounin and had told him that Kakashi is getting on fine. His mood swings has gotten better and he isn't that easily aggravated anymore.

Iruka couldn't help thinking that he was the one who had caused Kakashi to snap.

After all, it seems that once Iruka had stopped going to look for the older man, Kakashi had stopped being so easily agitated. Iruka wondered if it was because that he had been trying so hard to get Kakashi to acknowledge their relationship that he had inadvertently added on the stress to the jounin.

A tap at the window brought Iruka out of his reverie. He raised an eyebrow and walked over to the window.

There was no one there.

Iruka frowned and was about to turn back to the dining table when the tapping came again.

He strode over briskly and pulled open the window, looking out. There was no one. Then a husky voice spoke, making him jump.

"Yo, Iruka. Haven't seen you in a while."

Iruka turned to the side and gaped at what he saw.

"Pakkun, what are you doing here?"

The nin-dog shrugged and slipped in through the window, heading straight for the couch. Iruka shook his head and secured the window latch, before moving over to sit next to the pug.

"So, what brings you here?" Iruka smiled and tickled the pug behind his ear. Pakkun grinned in satisfaction.

"It's boring at Kakashi's house. So I thought I would come over and pay you a visit."

"He summoned you?" Iruka stared at him disbelievingly. "He's recovering?"

"Not exactly. Genma helped him to summon us. Kakashi can't get his chakra flow right yet. Must be the medication."

Iruka sighed and nodded. He should know better than to hope that Kakashi was getting better.

"So, how have you been?" Pakkun glanced at the chunin.

"Good, I guess." Iruka muttered.

"You don't sound too good to me."

"I'm fine." Iruka smiled. "How is Kakashi anyway?"

"He's behaving strange. One minute, he seems alright and the next, he's moping around the house. Just earlier on, he was clearing out the things in his room. And then a moment later, he seems to be hit by something and appears to be in a little shock." Pakkun snorted. "Can never understand him."

"What happened?" Iruka stared at the nin dog with worry in his eyes.

"Who knows?" Pakkun rolled over in the couch, letting the chunin scratch his belly. "You know how emotionally stunted he always is. Perhaps there are other areas that he is stunted in as well after he got into that injury."

Iruka laughed softly. "You've got to look after him, Pakkun. You guys are all he has now." The last sentence was spoken in a miserable tone and the nin-dog didn't miss it.

"What about you?" Pakkun raised an eyebrow.

"He wants me out of his life." Iruka looked away. "In his eyes, I'm no more than an average chunin that you see on the streets. He will never set his eyes on me."

"That kid is stupid if he doesn't want you." Pakkun lounged in the corner of the couch. "He just doesn't remember now. But if he does, he will know how happy he had been when you were with him. And then, he will start to feel guilty about how he had been treating you. So, are you planning to give him up?"

"I'm never the one planning to let go of this relationship." Iruka sighed. "He's the one who's trying to make me give him up."

"And, what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it." Iruka ran his fingers through his hair. "You know, perhaps it isn't such a bad idea to let go now."

Pakkun sat up from his spot with a serious look in his droopy eyes. "Are you sure?"

Iruka was silent for a moment. Then he closed his eyes, trying to stop the tears from flowing out. "I guess. It just hurts too much to carry on. Ibiki-san told me that Kakashi may never recall those memories again. It wouldn't have been so bad trying to keep this relationship if Kakashi doesn't keep pushing me away. But, he's just so adamant to keep me out of his life and refusing to let me get involved with anything regarding him."

Pakkun did not say anything. But he snuggled closer to the chunin's side.

"You know, this relationship is almost non-existent. I really do not know what to do anymore. I've been trying everything I can, but it's all futile. Kakashi is not reciprocating anything." Iruka mumbled. "And I know he would be happier if I choose to let him go. I heard from Sakura that he has been in a better mood lately. And that happened after I stop looking him up." Iruka smiled bitterly.

The truth always hurts, that he knows. But he didn't know it hurts even more to say it out loud. Perhaps, realizing that he no longer has a place in his lover's heart was what hurt the most.

Iruka buried his face in his hands as his emotions came crashing down. He had been thinking about what Ibiki and Anko had said days back and they were right. He had to think about how he wanted to deal with the relationship. And he did. He decided that he would give it up. It will hurt. But it's always better that he is hurting himself rather than he hurts Kakashi too in the process.

Pakkun nudged him with his nose and said in a low, gruff voice. "I would hate to see you go. But if you think that's for the best, then I would go along with you. Though, you still have to prepare steaks for me when I come visiting."

Iruka let out a laughter as he wiped the tears away. "Of course, Pakkun. Though you may have to look for me somewhere else."

"Why?"

Iruka looked around at the house with a sad expression on his face. The same house which contains all the fond memories as well as the recently hurting ones.

"This house is bought by Kakashi. Since we are breaking up, this house should go back to him. I would have to start looking for another apartment."

"Don't be silly." Pakkun snorted. "Boss still has his old apartment. He can stay there. Why would you want to give this place up to him? It doesn't make sense for him to have two houses, does it?"

Iruka shook his head. "This apartment is rightfully his. I have to return it. Whatever he wants to do with it after that is up to him."

Pakkun shrugged and moved over to the window. "I don't know about that. You humans are funny. I don't want to work my small brain to figure you out. I've got to go anyway. Kakashi might be looking for me."

Iruka nodded and opened the window to let the dog out. Pakkun gave him a sniff before leaping out.

"Take care, Iruka. I will see you again."

"Good night, Pakkun." Iruka watched as the nin-dog leapt into the darkness. He shut the window.

When the pug finally disappeared out of sight, he slid to the floor, letting the tears fall from his eyes. He knew he had died that night.

=-=-=-=

Asuma stared at Kakashi, so intensely that the silver-haired jounin found himself flinching.

"Just what is it, Asuma?" Kakashi frowned.

"I heard from Kurenai, who heard it from Anko." Asuma's gaze never left the man in front of him. "Who spoke to Iruka and found out that, the two of you are ending your relationship."

Kakashi shrugged. "Or so that's what I heard from Pakkun too. Anyway, we never started to begin with. So there is no ending to talk about either."

"And you are fine with letting it go?"

"If you are still trapped on the notion of me and that chunin together, then yes, take it that I'm fine with letting go of this relationship." Kakashi snorted. He wasn't going to believe all these nonsense that his friends were feeding him, and no, whatever that had crossed his mind the previous night had most probably been a figment of his imagination. Most probably the side effects of the medicine. He wasn't going to take that as the truth.

Asuma finally tore his gaze away and lit up his cigarette. "You know, none of us had ever expected that the two of you would end this way."

"Asuma, would you stop that?" Kakashi glared. "You are beginning to sound like Pakkun."

"Then would you stop that?" Asuma glared back. "No matter what we said, you never believe that Iruka is your lover. Do you know how much you have hurt him?"

"Then he should have left the very first time I said that instead of hanging around and listening to me denying it time and again." Kakashi snapped. "Just what is it about him that you are so adamant to push us together?"

"Callous, aren't you?" Asuma took another puff from his cigarette. "I still remember how persistent you were when you were courting him. Kurenai was so envious of all the things that you did for Iruka and she was hinting to me the entire time that I should do the same too. Too bad you can't remember any of that now. If you did, then perhaps you will start to treasure him more."

Asuma stared up at the ceiling, the cigarette hanging from the corner of his lips. "Perhaps it's a good thing that Iruka choose to give up now than to suffer more later."

"Of course." Kakashi scowled. "And we can each get on with our lives."

Asuma sighed. "I don't know why I agreed to come with you on your follow up session when I know that I wouldn't be able to stand your response to this breakup. You will regret this someday, Kakashi."

A nurse came out from the room, cutting off the minor conflict. "Hatake-san, it's your turn. Kitou-san is waiting for you."

Kakashi stood from his seat and walked briskly into the room. Asuma shook his head and snuffed out the cigarette before following.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	22. Chapter 22: Caught

Chapter 22: Caught

"That's all for today." Kitou smiled and wrote in the report. He reached into his drawer and pulled out a bag. "I have your medication ready for you today, so that you won't miss out on anything."

Kakashi gave Kitou a passive look as he picked up the bag and walked out of the door. Asuma shrugged and trailed after him.

Kitou looked up when the door slammed shut. He frowned.

Iruka did not turn up with Kakashi that day. Had something happened to the chunin? Or had Iruka finally decided that he cannot stand the jounin anymore?

Kitou read through his schedule. He had some time left before the next appointment. Whatever it is, he would pay Iruka a visit and find out what happened. And if he is lucky, he may be able to ask the chunin out for a date.

=-=-=-=

Shizune was waiting at the corridor when Kakashi stepped out from the examination room. She smiled.

"Going to pick up your medicine, Kakashi-san?"

"I've got it already." Kakashi shrugged, wondering why she was so interested.

"Great. Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and nodded. He threw a glance at Asuma.

"I will wait for you outside." Asuma stretched himself and walked towards the hospital's exit, lighting up his cigarette along the way. Kakashi turned and followed Shizune down the corridor.

=-=-=-=

"Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade looked up from the file she was reading and nodded, gesturing for Kakashi to sit down.

The jounin took a seat in front of the blond lady who eyed him for a moment before speaking. "Have you collected your medicines?"

Kakashi nodded.

"Show it to me."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he put the bag on the table.

"It's nothing, brat. Don't look at me like that. I just want to make sure that the dispensary didn't give you the strong medicine by mistake." Tsunade glared at him. She took out the packs from the bag and studied the contents, her brows furrowing deeper every time she finished examining one.

"Which nurse gave these to you, Kakashi?" Tsunade finally looked up.

Kakashi shrugged. "Kitou gave it to me himself."

"Kitou?" Anger flared in the lady's voice. Kakashi's eye widened in surprise.

"Yes."

Tsunade took in a deep breath to calm herself. "Kakashi, these medicines are too strong for you. I will get Shizune to get you those that I have prescribed previously." Turning to the door, the Hokage called for her assistant. "Shizune!"

The dark haired lady entered the room.

"Go with Kakashi to the dispensary and get him the medicine which I have prescribed." She paused, and smiled at the jounin. "You won't need to take so much anymore." She gestured to the various packs lying on her table. "Just two kinds. One for regulating your chakra flow and the other to heal your internal injuries."

Kakashi nodded and stood up. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

The older lady waved him off and he stepped out of the office with Shizune.

Tsunade glared at the packs scattered on her table. _'Damn that Kitou!'_

=-=-=-=

Iruka adjusted his bag and hurried down the streets. He was sure Anko would start glaring at him the moment he reaches the restaurant. Hell, he was a good one hour late for their lunch appointment.

He sighed heavily. He had gotten Asuma to go for the follow up session with Kakashi that morning, simply because he didn't know if he could face the older man yet. And with those thoughts from the previous night still running through his head, he didn't know if he would be able to hold back if Kakashi pushes him away again.

He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he did not see the grinning person heading towards him in the opposite direction.

"Iruka."

The chunin snapped from his thoughts, stunned for a minute at the sudden disruption. Then he realized who it was and smiled.

"Hi, Kitou-san."

Kitou nodded. "I was just on my way to the academy to see you."

Iruka blinked. "Oh? Is anything the matter?"

"Nothing. Just that I haven't seen you this morning at the follow-up session with Hatake-san. I was wondering if you are unwell or something." Kitou smiled.

Iruka fidgeted uncomfortably. "Well…… Uh, I was busy at the academy. So, I…… Um…… Got Asuma-san to go for the session with Kakashi."

"I see." Kitou's eyes showed satisfaction as he nodded in understanding.

He had noticed Iruka's hesitations. And from what he understands about Iruka, the chunin would never give an excuse like he was busy to miss going on a follow up session with Kakashi. Iruka is too concern about Kakashi's progress to even skip a single session. Kitou grinned inwardly. Something must have happened between the couple to make the younger man act that way.

"Well," The medic-nin changed the topic smoothly as he reached over to pat the chunin on the arm. "I'm glad to see you are alright. Iruka, how about some lunch? You still owe me a date for that dinner you stood me up on."

Iruka frowned slightly. "I didn't exactly promise to go on it."

Kitou laughed. "Yes, you didn't. So will you give me the honour to ask you out now?"

Iruka sighed. "I'm sorry. But I'm actually on my way to a lunch appointment."

"How about dinner then?" Kitou wasn't about to give up. Iruka was beginning to feel a little awkward at the medic-nin's persistence.

"Another time, perhaps." He declined politely. "I'm busy lately with exams and all coming up at the academy."

Kitou wasn't about to give up. He ran through his brain for other ideas to get the chunin to go out on a date with him.

=-=-=-=

Kakashi was walking down the streets with Asuma, heading for home when the bearded jounin steered in the other direction. Kakashi raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"Let's get lunch, Kakashi." Asuma said, not bothering to turn back. "I'm hungry."

Kakashi shrugged and trailed after the other man.

Asuma led him down the streets, past shops and restaurants and then suddenly Asuma skidded to a stop.

"What?" Kakashi frowned.

Asuma's jaw dropped. Kakashi peered over his shoulder to look down the corner to see what had gotten his friend so baffled.

Iruka was standing down the streets, talking to someone.

For reasons unknown, Kakashi felt anger rising in him when he realized that the person was Kitou. And from what they could see, Kitou was talking to Iruka in a friendly manner and subtly touching the chunin's arm. Why that sneaky rat? How dare he talk to Iruka in such an intimate manner?

Asuma seemed to have notice the rage emanating from the person behind him and shot Kakashi a wry look.

"What?" The copy nin snapped.

"You are angry." Asuma said, matter of fact.

"I'm not."

"You are. I know you well enough, Kakashi."Asuma remained unfazed. "See, I said you would regret it. So what are you going to do? Let them carry on or stop them?"

Kakashi gave him a passive look. "It's not my concern who he is mixing with. I just don't like that medic-nin."

"Oh?"

"Of course! That man doesn't give me a good feeling." Kakashi frowned.

"Just because he is talking and touching Iruka?" Asuma raised an eyebrow.

Kakashi glared at him. He did not answer because he himself doesn't know the reason behind his general dislike of the medic-nin. But he could feel that anger rising every time Kitou talked to Iruka. Perhaps it hadn't been that obvious previously when he was having all those headaches and bad days. But now, with his head cleared, it seems to be as clear as day that he didn't like that medic-nin talking to Iruka.

"Well?" Asuma looked at him expectantly. Kakashi turned away, deciding he would sort out those weird thoughts another time.

"Shut up. Are you still going to get your lunch? If not, I'm heading home." Kakashi growled, his patience running low.

There was a momentary silence before Asuma finally sighed.

"Fine." Asuma turned and continued down the streets. It wasn't his problem if Kakashi choose to avoid the obvious and try to find his way around a dead end.

Kakashi glared at him and then followed, all the while cursing why his friend couldn't have chosen another path.

They walked towards where Iruka was standing and talking with Kitou. As they approached the two, Kakashi and Asuma could vividly hear Kitou trying to ask Iruka out. Kakashi kept his calm façade, even as his blood began to boil.

Asuma merely shook his head in exasperation before calling out to greet Iruka.

"Hi Iruka!"

The chunin turned and was slightly shocked at the two new people.

"Hi, Asuma-san." Iruka's gaze flitted to the silver-haired jounin. Kakashi looked at him, then at Kitou and finally looked away.

Iruka was a little surprised when he noted the hint of dissatisfaction in the jounin's single eye when he was looking at Kitou. He felt his heart thumping faster. Was Kakashi angry? Was the jounin unhappy because Iruka was talking to the medic-nin? Did Kakashi overhear Kitou asking him out, that was why the older man looked so displeased? Did Kakashi still care?

"What are you doing here?" Asuma asked Iruka even as he studied the medic-nin whose eyes darkened a little when he saw Kakashi. Iruka snapped from his reverie.

"I'm on my way to meet Anko for lunch." Iruka smiled. Then he startled. "Oh my god, she is going to kill me. I'm already late for an hour." With that, he turned to Kitou.

"I'm sorry. I really have to leave. Have a good day." Then he turned to Asuma with a smile. "Thank you for your help, Asuma-san."

Asuma simply waved him off as he kept his eyes fixed on the medic-nin who was staring at Iruka. "Don't worry about it. Just go before Anko gets into a fit."

Iruka laughed. Then he eyed Kakashi. "I will see you around, Kakashi." And then, he turned and walked down the streets.

Kakashi watched as the retreating chunin turned around the corner and disappeared. He looked at Asuma.

"Are we going?"

"Yes." Asuma did not even give Kitou a second glance as he continued down the path. Kakashi snorted when he passed the medic-nin. But he did not miss the muttering under the man's breath.

"Since you don't know how to appreciate him, I will make Iruka mine."

At that point, Kakashi felt something inside him snap and if he did not have his self-control, he would have killed the man there and then.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	23. Chapter 23: Prepared for Confrontation

**A/N: Yep, it's nearing the end. So, here's the next chapter! It's a short one, but the next one will definitely be longer. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 23: Prepared for Confrontation

Tsunade eyed the burly man who returned the same look.

"Are you sure?"

"This is what has been recorded by the system in the labs." Ibiki rubbed his temple. "There's no mistake in it. Every single blood sample shows the same results."

"It dissipated two weeks after he woke up." Tsunade tapped her fingers against the table. Then she glanced at the medicines on her table. Finally she looked up at Ibiki.

"Let's settle this once and for all. Get ANBU to bring Kakashi here." Then she frowned. "Sakura and Naruto too. I think they deserve to know what is going on with their sensei's condition."

"What about Iruka?"

Tsunade sighed. "Get him too. I think it's only fair for him. And also Genma, Yamato and Asuma."

"That's a lot of people, isn't it?" Ibiki frowned. Surely a confrontation doesn't require so many people to be present.

"I think all of them deserve an explanation, seeing that they had to deal with Kakashi for the last one month."

Ibiki nodded. "I will bring him in personally."

Tsunade nodded tiredly. "Good. The sooner the better."

Ibiki turned and retreated from the room.

=-=-=-=

"He's avoiding you." Asuma shoved the noodles into his mouth. "But at the same time, he's still hoping."

"And? What do you want me to do about it?" Kakashi drawled as he leaned back in the seat.

"At least do something, will you?"

Kakashi sighed. "Like what?"

"Like –"

A figure appeared beside them, cutting off their conversation.

'_ANBU?'_ Asuma shot Kakashi a questioning look. Kakashi looked back, equally confused.

"Tsunade-sama calls for the two of you. You are to report at the Hokage Tower immediately." The ANBU said, his voice muffled by the mask he was wearing.

Kakashi and Asuma watched as the ANBU disappeared. They exchanged another glance before they made their way out of the shop and towards the Hokage's office.

=-=-=-=

They heard Naruto's boisterous voice even before they reached the entrance of the Hokage's Tower.

"Iruka-sensei, did Tsunade baa-chan call for you as well? I wonder what she wants with us. Maybe she's going to send us on a mission together." Naruto said gleefully.

"Wouldn't that be too many people for a single mission?" Asuma deadpanned and looked at Kakashi when he spotted the blond boy chatting with his academy teacher at the entrance. Standing around Iruka and Naruto, Raidou, Sakura, Kurenai and Anko looked on, amusedly.

"Hey Kakashi, Asuma!"

The two jounin turned around to see Yamato and Genma walking up to them. The honey haired man gave a grin and slapped both of them hard on the back.

"What the hell, Genma?" Kakashi growled.

Genma just gave another grin and then he caught sight of the other group.

"Woah……. A party? Why are they here too?"

"It seems like Tsunade-sama called for them too." Asuma resumed walking with the other three jounin. "I wonder what is it that is so important that everyone has been called for."

Naruto and Iruka turned when they heard footsteps approaching them. The moment they caught sight of the other group, Iruka turned away. Naruto growled.

"What are you doing here?!" The teen pointed an accusing finger at Kakashi. The others turned around. Anko's eyes narrowed.

The silver-haired man shrugged. "I would love to know why Tsunade-sama called for me too."

"Tsunade-sama called for you?" Kurenai raised an eyebrow. "All of you?"

The other three men nodded.

"Hey Rai, I didn't know you would be with them." Genma rolled the senbon in his tongue.

"Uh, well, we were meeting up for lunch." Raidou noted the tension between Anko, Naruto and Kakashi and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"Why would she call for so many people?" Sakura frowned.

"Who cares?" Anko snarled. "The question should be why would she ask Iruka to see her together with this jerk?"

"Anko, that's enough." Kurenai sighed and ushered the woman into the Hokage's Tower. Iruka averted his gaze and joined them, with Sakura and Naruto trailing behind.

"You are pretty unpopular in their group, Kakashi." Genma commented with a frown.

"Who cares? Let's just get this over and done with." Kakashi muttered and stepped into the corridor.

=-=-=-=

Asuma knocked on the big wooden door.

"Come in."

The bearded jounin pushed the double doors open and stepped in with the group behind him.

Tsunade looked up from her file and raised an eyebrow when the group stood in front of her.

"I don't remember calling for so many people."

"I don't care! If it's not mission related, I'm not going to leave Iruka alone with that jerk!" Anko folded her arms and glared. Tsunade sighed.

"Is this alright, Tsunade-sama?" Shizune frowned.

"Doesn't matter. They are all jounin. They should know better about what they should say and what they shouldn't. Anyway, Ibiki is reaching soon. And looking at this, I don't think Anko is ready to leave anytime." Tsunade shook her head and went back to her file. "Anyway, it's not like it's anything confidential. This kind of thing is bound to get out once the details have been verified. And if they are concerned and want an explanation, then they will get it."

Shizune nodded and stood quietly at the side.

Kakashi and Asuma exchanged glances at the Hokage's weird speech. Even Anko was stumped for words.

They stood quietly at the side, waiting for the Hokage to start.

=-=-=-=

* * *


	24. Chapter 24: Revealed

**A/N: And yep, here's the confrontation part. I guess another chapter and I would be closing off this part of the story. I am still working on the plot of the sequel, though I still haven't quite decided whether I should make the sequel into the recovering process of Kakashi or if I should just skip that part and go straight into the issues that need sorting out. But nonetheless, I hope you guys will have a great read. Enjoy!!**

* * *

Chapter 24: Revealed

The group were getting impatient when the blond lady said nothing after ten minutes. They were getting fidgety when another knock came to the door and Tsunade looked up, setting the file in her hand down beside her.

"Come in."

The door opened this time to reveal Ibiki. Behind the interrogation head, Kitou was nervously following.

"Tsunade-sama, he is here."

"Good." The blond lady nodded and waved for the medic-nin to step forward. Ibiki moved to stand behind the Hokage.

"Kitou-san?" Iruka blinked as the medic-nin passed him.

"Iruka!" Kitou smiled at the familiarity and seem to relax a little. Anko scowled. Sakura glared. Kakashi frowned.

"Now is not the time to reminisce. Kitou, we need an update on Kakashi's condition." Tsunade cut in.

The man relaxed visibly. He smiled confidently and stepped up.

"Sure, Hokage-sama."

"Well, let's start with this. It's been almost two months since Kakashi had been brought back to Konoha after being injured in that last mission and slightly more than a month since Kakashi has been discharged. Am I right?" The blond lady opened the file again and scanned it.

"That is right, Hokage-sama." Kitou affirmed.

"And how is his condition? Has he been able to recall anything?" Tsunade did not look up.

"No. His last follow up session was with me this morning. But there aren't any improvements in his condition. I have recorded everything in his medical file and have gotten the nurse to submit it to you earlier on."

Iruka stared at the floor. Kurenai placed a comforting hand on his back. Kakashi, Asuma, Genma, Yamato and Raidou leaned against the wall behind them, wondering where this whole conversation is being taken to.

"I see." Tsunade thumbed a page and was silent for a while as she read the records.

"The medications listed here are the ones that have been prescribed to him, I assume." Tsunade finally glanced up at the medic-nin. Kitou nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama."

"Good. Nothing seems out of place. Everything is recorded according to procedures and the medications are what I have asked you to prescribe." Tsunade closed the file and folded her arms on top of her table.

"So, Kitou, why aren't there any improvements to Kakashi's condition?"

"There can be many reasons to this, Hokage-sama. First of all, it could be that he has no desire to remember. That is why the brain suppressed all the memories into the dormant area and will not surface. Another reason could be that the drug in his body is still affecting him. If that's the case, then we would have to wait till the drug is cleared from his blood."

At this point, Tsunade held up her hand to stop the medic-nin.

"Kitou, I've been a medic-nin for most part of my life. I'm sure I know these reasons and more." Tsunade took in a deep breath and continued. "What I'm asking is; what is the_ main_ reason for Kakashi's deteriorating state? Not only is he not recovering, but his condition is getting worse."

Kitou startled. Then he glanced at the copy nin lounging on the wall before he turned to look at the older lady again with a smile. "I'm afraid I have no idea to that. Perhaps his body is not responding well to the medications. Let me do another check-up for him and I will let you know whatever I can find out."

"You don't have to, Kitou." Tsunade turned to her assistant. "Shizune, if you would please, give Kakashi a copy of his medical report. And Sakura too. I'm sure she would understand what is being recorded. Kitou, this is for you to read." The medic-nin stepped forward to take the report from the Hokage.

The dark-haired lady moved and handed the other two shinobi a stack of papers each.

"Hang on a minute." Tsunade stopped them from flipping through. "Don't look at it first. Kitou, I want to clarify something. I believe that when I asked you what you think was Kakashi's main reason for having not made any recovery; you said that it could be possible that his body is not responding to the medication. Am I right?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Kitou nodded confidently, as he shot Iruka a smile. Sakura's brows furrowed in irritation.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "Then let me tell you this, Kitou. Kakashi's body is responding perfectly well to the medications that _you_ have prescribed. If anything, I'm sure those symptoms which he had been experiencing is a good enough gauge to prove that the medicines are effective!"

"I see. I'm sure you know better than me, Hokage-sama. I'm sorry to miss that out. Then, I think that there may be other reasons then." Kitou threw a smug look over to Kakashi. "Perhaps then, he doesn't want to recall those memories."

Iruka looked away. Kakashi scowled.

"I'm not too sure about that, Kitou. I don't know if it's Kakashi who doesn't want to remember, or someone is not allowing him to remember." The busty lady leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Kakashi, Sakura, Kitou, take a look at page four of the report."

Iruka's eyes widened at the insinuating sentence. He wasn't the only one. Anko was frowning beside him and Asuma looked thoughtful.

Sakura was getting suspicious as she flipped through the pages. Kakashi merely shrugged and did as he was told. When the two stared at the page in front of them, the rest clambered around them to take a look.

Sakura clasped a hand over her mouth in shock. "This……"

"Yes." Tsunade said grimly as she turned to look at Kitou again.

The medic-nin paled as his hands fumbled with the page, the smug look a minute ago completely wiped off from his face. He read through the report a few times, before he swallowed dryly and looked up at the Hokage.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Naruto scanned the page, trying to see what had shocked his teammate into silence. Anko and Kurenai looked at each other in surprise and Iruka blinked a few times, trying to make sure of what he had seen.

Kakashi gripped the paper in his hand so tightly that it crumpled at the edges. Asuma raised an eyebrow as his eyes followed the words. Genma folded his arms as he appeared deep in thoughts and Yamato frowned. Raidou shook his head, a disturbed look on his face.

"I see that all of you have made a startling discovery." Tsunade disrupted their concentration. "Truth to be told, that was my reaction too when I received the report three nights ago." The sannin's eyes never left the medic-nin in front of her.

"The foreign drug has been cleared. From Kakashi-sensei's body. More than three weeks ago." Sakura managed to mumble. Her mind went slightly numb as she tried to process that fact. "But in its place, there are some other forms of suppressant drugs." Naruto's eyes widened at the information. Iruka felt his knees going weak.

The blond lady opened her desk's drawer and pulled out something. Then she slammed it on the table.

"I'm sure this bag looks familiar to you, Kitou." Tsunade's voice was still calm, although that was a hint of anger in it.

All eyes turned to the item on the Hokage's desk. Kitou paled.

"Kakashi, this is the medications that Kitou gave to you this morning, am I not right?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. He gave it to me." Kakashi nodded, as he gave Kitou an unreadable expression.

"Hokage-sama, I……." Kitou fumbled for words.

Tsunade held up a hand, silencing the trembling medic-nin. "Headaches, fatigue, mood swings, violence tendencies, suppressed memories, irregular heartbeats. I think these symptoms sound familiar to all of you here? Perhaps not all of them. But I'm sure you've come across a few?" Tsunade turned to survey the group standing on the other side of the room. All of them nodded.

Tsunade pulled out the contents from the bag and laid it out neatly on her table. "Kitou, perhaps you would like to come over and take a look at these medicines, read their names and tell me what they are used for."

"Hokage-sama, I……." The medic-nin trailed off as his blood ran cold from the intense gaze that the Hokage was giving him.

"Can't tell me? I wonder how you made it to become a medic-nin in the first place." Tsunade took in a deep breath. "I have given instructions to you on the types of medications that should be prescribed to Kakashi. I've told you the types and the names of the pills. You agreed and recorded those medications which you are told to prescribe into Kakashi's medical records. But why then did you not follow through your actions?"

Iruka stared at the Hokage and the medic-nin. He was getting edgy. Just what on earth was going on? Fine, he had an idea that it could be a case of wrong prescriptions. But surely it wasn't so serious that the Hokage had to call all of them in and make them watch this entire tirade. Unless…….

Unless the results were detrimental. But even then, shouldn't discipline take place behind closed doors?

Beside him, Anko, Kurenai and Naruto were equally fuddled, trying to figure out just what it was about that had gotten all of them into the office. From what they had seen, it couldn't possibly be just an update on Kakashi's condition. Sakura's brows were knitted together as she tried to read the situation.

Asuma rubbed his chin as he pondered over the conversation up till that point in time. Kakashi was passive. But he was already getting hints here and there on what it was all about. Yamato rubbed his temple in slight frustration. Genma and Raidou exchanged puzzled glances.

Ibiki was silent as he waited for an answer from the medic-nin. And for the first time, Iruka was actually seeing the mild-mannered Shizune angry.

Just what on earth is going on?

"I……" Kitou swallowed dryly. Tension in the Hokage's office was hiking. It was getting suffocating just being in there to listen.

"Well, Kitou? Why didn't you?" Tsunade was clearly running out of patience.

"I didn't…. I mean…. There must be a mistake on the dispensary side." Kitou managed to speak.

"Mistake?!" Tsunade growled. "If I'm not mistaken, you handed this bag of medication to Kakashi _personally_!" The blond lady put her hand into the drawer and pulled out a smaller pack. "And this! You gave this to Iruka, asking him to hand it to Kakashi! Perhaps I should be thankful that Kakashi missed this out. If not, Iruka would never get the chance to hand it to Ibiki, who brought it to me immediately!"

Iruka instantly recognised the smaller pack as the one that Kitou brought to him a few days back.

"I hardly think of this as a mistake, Kitou. We have checked with the nurse at the dispensary. She said you will always go there one day before Kakashi meets you for his follow up sessions and pick out the medicines for him. Personally!" Tsunade's anger was rising. "Those medicines which you claimed you had given to Kakashi and were stated in his medical records had no faults in it. It was exactly what he should have taken. But why then were the medicines that Kakashi holds physically different from those that were listed in his records?!"

"I don't know, Hokage-sama." Kitou was beginning to feel uncertain of his words.

"You don't know?!" Tsunade slammed her table, the force adding on a few cracks to the sturdy piece of furniture. "What did you not know?! The medicines or the side effects? Or you did not know that I would find out? Thank goodness Kakashi was smart enough to come to me when he could no longer stand the adverse effects of those pills. If he hadn't, I wouldn't have realized all those serious side effects that he was suffering from."

Kitou was getting paler by the minute.

By then, Kakashi had an absolutely good idea on what is going on. He clenched his fists as his body shook with rage. Asuma narrowed his eyes as he placed a placating hand on the silver-haired man's shoulder.

But, none of them were actually prepared when Tsunade's anger turned into a raging tsunami in the next second.

Tsunade stood from her seat and glared at the man.

"I assigned you to look after Kakashi because I trusted you enough to take care of my jounin. I trusted that you would assess his condition to the best of your abilities and help him to recover. I trusted that you would take full responsibility in assuring that his recovery process would be a smooth one. But what the hell did you do?" Tsunade roared. "You gave him these god damn medications for a good one month!"

Kitou cringed. But Tsunade was not done.

"These freaking medications are for mental patients! Don't tell me that you do not know that! You should know better than anyone of them here the effects that the pills have on a normal person! Were you trying to kill Kakashi?!"

All jaws dropped at the last sentence. Iruka paled drastically as realization dawned on him. Genma bit down hard on senbon, trying to keep his anger at bay. Yamato folded his arms and glared at the medic-nin, all the while trying to keep his calm. Sakura clenched her fists. Kurenai was on the verge of trapping the medic nin in a genjutsu. Anko hissed as she bristled with rage. Naruto's blue orbs narrowed into murderous slits.

"You bastard. You were trying to kill Kakashi-sensei? Damn you! I will kill you first!" Naruto growled.

Asuma stepped forward and caught the blond boy before he could make a move.

"Let Tsunade-sama handle this." Asuma said quietly. Naruto was not convinced as his chakra flared angrily. Iruka placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let's listen to what Tsunade-sama has to say about this." Iruka squeezed the shoulder in his hand lightly, even as he tried to keep his anger under control.

"Now I understand why Kakashi's heartbeat is so abnormal. Why he had been having those major mood swings and headaches for the last one month. And why he couldn't control his own emotions and had violence tendencies. It's all because of you!"Tsunade's anger was reaching to an all new high level. Everyone in the room flinched.

"You went against your ethics as a medic-nin and gave a patient some pills that he shouldn't even be touching. Kakashi could have recovered long ago. But because of you, his healing process was delayed. Because of you, so many things had to happen. And because of you, every single one of them here had their lives disrupted!" Tsunade seethed. The thought of her subordinate almost having his life destroyed was enough to set her off.

"I…… I can explain, Hokage-sama." Kitou pleaded. He glanced at Iruka standing at the side. The chunin was looking at him with disbelief and anger in his eyes.

"Explain? Of course you need to explain! And hell lot of explanations that you need to give." Tsunade growled. "Ibiki, take him out of my sight! And force out every last bit of detail from him. I want a full report. And he's removed from all active duties as a medic-nin and a shinobi from today onwards. Now, move! I don't want to see him! Get him away before I put him through that wall myself!"

Ibiki waved his hand and two ANBU dropped from the ceiling. They stood on each side of the pale medic-nin and led him out of the Hokage's office. Ibiki stepped away from the Hokage's side.

"I will take my leave now, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade nodded and closed her eyes. The burly man moved and stopped by Kakashi on his way out.

"Let's hope you will have a better recovery now." Ibiki turned on his heels and strode out of the room.

Everyone else in the room was in a daze, trying to process everything that had just happened. Tsunade slammed her table again as she stood from her seat and headed towards the door.

"Tsunade-sama?" Shizune blinked in surprise.

"I'm going out for a breather. I will be back in a while."

=-=-=-=

* * *


	25. Chapter 25: Will You?

**A/N: And yes, here's the final chapter. I'm starting on the sequel, so I hope I would be able to start posting the first chapter by tomorrow or the day after. Thanks to all your support during the progress of this story and I hope that this chapter will somehow lighten the angst in previous chapters. Thanks, you guys! And I look forward to your feedbacks for the sequel as well.**

* * *

Chapter 25: Will You?

Tsunade sighed heavily as she looked at the group standing in front of her desk.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. I should have been more alert about this."

Kakashi shrugged. "No harm done."

"Not yet." The blond lady glared. "If you had come to me any later, you would be suffering worse damages. In the worst case, you could die!"

"Wait, let me get this clear. So the cause of the memory loss wasn't that foreign drug?" Anko asked incredulously.

"Not totally. From the lab results, it seems that the effects were only temporal. After a while, it will just dissipate from the blood. My guess is that, this drug is used against enemy shinobi who are on spying missions, to prevent them from bringing out a village's information back to their own territory. Thus, when they come in contact with it, they will lose their memories. By the time they recover from it after a month, the information that they have would have already become obsolete." Tsunade sighed tiredly. "I think that is the reason why there isn't a cure available. The drug doesn't last long enough for researchers to find one."

"In other words……" Raidou raised an eyebrow.

"The memory loss was caused by the medications that Kitou prescribed for Kakashi. Since that drug which Kakashi previously came in contact with had already repressed his memories and made his brain cells inactive, the medications only serves as an additional suppressant to prevent him from remembering things. Even when the drug cleared eventually, the pills were able to keep Kakashi's mind in a dormant state." Tsunade shook her head.

"I guess we should have brought this up the very first time we noticed something was out of place. But we didn't, thinking that it was normal. So, we are partly at fault too, Tsunade-sama." Genma scratched his head.

"Nobody would have expected Kitou to give that kind of a medication to Kakashi-san." Shizune tried to reassure them.

"Perhaps they won't know. But I'm a medic-nin. I should have discovered this earlier. Especially with Kakashi-sensei's strange outbursts. I should have taken a look at his medications when I was at his house." Sakura bit her bottom lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault, Sakura." Tsunade waved her hand. "Like what Shizune said, nobody expected him to do such a thing."

"So what kind of medications were those exactly?" Asuma folded his arms.

"Medications for patients with mental issues. Usually used for breakdowns, schizophrenia, overly-stressful or anxiety cases and such. These medications are used to suppress their over-active brain cells and keep them from imagining too much. That's why, when Kakashi took it, he was feeling tired most of the time, because the medication was shutting down his body to make him stop thinking and take more rest."

"However, the pills will make a person restless if he is not getting enough sleep to let the medicine do its work and calm the nerves. And that's the reason why, Kakashi wasn't able to keep his own control over his emotions and is always irritated and having all those major mood swings."

"And the violence tendencies come with it?" Yamato frowned.

"The violence tendency is a side effect that arises because of over dosage." Tsunade growled as she was reminded just how close Kakashi had been to being damaged permanently. "God damn it. Kitou was really trying to kill him. Giving him so many different kinds of pills."

"Geez… Kakashi-sensei, I'm sorry for thinking you were a jerk. That wasn't even your fault." Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Iruka, are you alright?" Tsunade stared at the chunin, who had been quiet throughout the whole exchange.

"Y…… Yes." Iruka stared at the floor. Tsunade sighed.

"Alright, all of you, get out of my office. I want to talk to Kakashi and Iruka in private."

"Eh?" Anko blinked. "Can't we listen in?"

"No." Tsunade snapped. "Do you understand what it means by 'in private'? That means, no outsiders allowed! Now, go!"

Grumbles of discontents were heard. But all of them made their way out, not wanting to incur the wrath of the sannin. Finally, when Shizune stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her, Tsunade looked at the two men and stretched herself.

"You know, it's been such a hectic day. I'm tired. So, I'm going for my dose of sake. The two of you can talk things out now without disruptions." Tsunade stood from her seat. "But please refrain from damaging anything in my room."

"There isn't much to talk about, is there?" Kakashi frowned. Iruka looked at him, open-mouthed. And then he turned away despondently.

"There's plenty to say, brat." Tsunade glared. "I believe you still need to apologize for that punch."

Kakashi sighed. The day just got longer. Tsunade waved to them as she walked towards the door. "Take your time."

The door slammed shut. Silence hung in the air. Kakashi looked at Iruka, who was still staring at the floor. He sighed again.

During the last few days, when he had been able to think from a clearer point of view, he had to admit that he had treated the chunin pretty unfairly. Even though he didn't remember who Iruka was, it just wasn't like him to hurl such abuse at a fellow shinobi.

And not to mention that he had in fact, had some flashes of memories of the time he had spent with Iruka. Perhaps, it was time that he started sorting out his thoughts.

He knew he owe Iruka an apology and at the most, hope that they would be able to get along fine if they ever have to work together in the future.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "Iruka-san, I'm sorry. For all those things I've said and for attacking you the other night. You don't deserve all those and I can only apologize for what I have done." He ran a hand through his unruly silver locks. "If there's anything I can do to make it up, tell me. I will do what is within my means."

Before the jounin could even blink, he had his arms full of a sobbing chunin.

"I'm sorry, Kakashi. It's my fault that you were taking all those medications for such a long time. The very first time you questioned Kitou about the change in prescriptions, I should have taken notice and check with Hokage-sama on it. But I didn't and I told you to go along with those prescriptions. Anko is right. I just trust people too easily. And because of that, I almost got you killed. This is all my fault."

Kakashi stilled. He blinked a few times, trying to register what was going on. And then, as he stared at Iruka who was wrapping his arms tightly around the jounin's waist and crying into the broad shoulders, he wondered what to say to comfort the distraught man.

A wave of familiarity washed through him. This scene looks familiar to him, like he had done this so many times before, except that this time, he didn't know what to say.

Without thinking, he wrapped his arms around Iruka to pull him closer. He didn't say anything, just stroking the chunin's back soothingly.

Iruka buried his face deeper into Kakashi's shoulder as he clung on tighter. He didn't know what had gotten into him to give him the courage to hug his lover. He just knew that he needed some form of comfort at that point in time. And he was surprised that Kakashi didn't shove him away like he usually did.

And he didn't want to let go, knowing if he does, Kakashi would definitely push him away again. He couldn't be bothered if Kakashi was just sympathizing with his anguish or that the jounin had finally managed to recall something. He doesn't even dare to hope that his lover had finally started to remember him. All he was aware of was that this time, it was Kakashi holding him and he would hang on to it for as long as he can, because he didn't know when will be the next time he gets to relish in this familiar warmth again.

The two stood there, in each other's arms, until Kakashi felt the chunin calming down and the hitching in Iruka's breath began to soften. The older man let out an inaudible sigh and started to pull away.

His vest had a dark stain from where the chunin's tears had fell. The copy nin merely sighed and released his hold on the younger man, looking at him.

"Are you alright?" Kakashi asked uncertainly, still feeling a little weird from the close contact.

Iruka closed his eyes and nodded, trying to keep the memory of the warmth from a moment ago. "I'm sorry." He mumbled.

Kakashi eyed him for a moment before shrugging. "It's not your fault. Don't worry about it. I'm still alive."

Iruka looked up. Kakashi flinched inwardly when he met the teary eyes. Somehow, those eyes struck a chord in him. He shifted awkwardly and looked away.

"Well, if there's nothing else, I will be making a move." Kakashi shoved his hands into his pocket and turned towards the door. As he placed his hand on the knob to turn it, Iruka spoke again.

"Kakashi." The soft, almost desperate voice made Kakashi's heart clenched. "Now that everything has been cleared, will you remember me?"

The jounin froze in his steps. He closed his eyes and swallowed subconsciously. Then, before he could even process his brain for an answer, he spoke.

"I promise I will."

=-=-=-=

* * *

Thanks to all of you for reviewing this story.

Special thanks to Ryu Earth, XxxblackpearlxxX, Serenityof the matrix, DevilishDeity, ChibiOokamiGirl, Sonar, DarkAngelJudas, Arukas Sato, jazzy2may,Ally Plz and KakashiKrazed for following all my stories till now.

And thanks to ninbunny alchemist, RetickLover, erobern, Lugga, primaaryet, The Silver Spork, XimeB, iNsAnE nO bAkA, Heihachi-Katayama, Maeva83, J o o n g S t a r r, Dancing Roses and Sunny Rain, AngelinaIraki17, Mirai-Kung, Kitkat973, mnmonroe, Julieanna333, mini-kero, eve, Googledi, aoh, kyela, meshalaX, Khirruy. Thanks for following this story till the end. It's nice reading all your reviews. I'm sorry if I haven't been able to answer some of your questions.

Sorry if I missed out anyone. But, I still do appreciate all those feedbacks you have provided.

To meshalaX: Yup, I guess perhaps in this story, the bond between Kakashi and Iruka weren't really clear and thus, wasn't able to explain why Iruka found it so hard to give up. But in the sequel, there will be some insights on the stuff that Kakashi did when they were together. I can't promise on a prequel, but I will keep it in mind and if I find the right inspiration, I may just write it. ^_^


End file.
